Sol de primavera
by Fireeflower
Summary: [Viñetas Post-Manga] Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando todos los aldeanos avanzaron, era como un escudo...Un escudo humano. "¿Por qué protegen a un demonio?" se preguntaban los sacerdotes, "Porque es uno de nosotros". Fue lo único que dijeron los aldeanos antes de tomar sus armas y proteger aquel híbrido quien intento robar la perla hace medio siglo atrás.
1. amor maternal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _I_

 _Amor maternal_

* * *

Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Cuándo falleció su esposo? ¿Cuándo su padre estaba en el hospital? ¿O cuándo su hija había desaparecido por tres días en su cumpleaños? Ah, no recordaba…Nada se comparaba con esto. Bajó los escalones y se detuvo a la pequeña construcción de madera, la acarició con sutil cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Mordió su labio e intentó hacer una sonrisa, pero fracaso, no podía, no ahora. No podía ser la madre comprensiva, la madre perfecta…La madre sonriente. Agachó la cabeza, derrotada, y en su boca salió una exhalación cargada de tristeza, enfado y resignación.

Sus ojos se perdiéndose en la oscuridad que brindaba el pozo; no había nada, ni una luz, ningún cielo…nada. Se dio cuenta que era tarde, ella ya estaba con ellos, con _él_ …

Su hija ya se había ido para siempre.

―. ¿Y Kagome?―La voz de un anciano la destrozó por completo. Intentó respirar sin soltar un sollozo. Tuvo éxito, se giró y miró a su padre quien tenía un semblante preocupado. ―. ¿No iba a salir con sus amigas?―preguntó, inocente. La mujer negó con la cabeza.―. Oh…

―Ella se fue, papá―A pesar de tener las lágrimas en sus ojos no desbordó ninguna. Se giró acariciando al pozo―. El cielo le brindó la oportunidad de irse y la aprovechó―susurró despacio, si hubiera alzado la voz rompería a llorar.―. Ahora está con…―respiró hondo.―Con las personas que tanto extrañaba.

―Pero…―El abuelo bajó las escaleras despacio. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y bajó la mirada, esperando ver algo interesante―. Se fue sin despedirse…―pronunció las palabras con un tono herido, mezclado de confusión y nostalgia, como solo los ancianos pueden hacerlo. Su hija negó con la cabeza.

―No había tiempo, sólo conmigo―Su mano viajó a su rostro y respiró, su nariz congestionada delató su vulnerabilidad.―. Dios, si hubieses visto su cara…―cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no soltó sollozos, solo contó hasta tres.

―No tienes que ser fuerte, hija mía―acarició la espalda de la mujer, pudo percibir su temblor―. Sabíamos que esto podía suceder…

―Nunca quise que fuera a ese lugar―exclamó, esta vez apretó sus manos, formando dos puños en su rostro―. Siempre creí que era un sueño, casi imposible… ¿Mi hija viajando al pasado para pelear?―Los temblores continuaba. El anciano se limpió las lágrimas―. Y ahora…Que creía que estaba salvo…¿Cómo puedo protegerla? Está en un lugar donde no hay nada…Medicina, alimentos, transporte… ¿Qué pasará con ella?―El anciano cerró sus ojos.

Cuando una hija se casa es realmente triste, pero sabes que volverá, tal vez en cumpleaños, en fiestas… ¿Pero qué haces cuando tu querida hija se va a otro tiempo? No volverás a verla jamás. No sabrás si está a salvo, si está feliz, si está pasando por momentos difíciles, su vida es incierta, casi inexistente…Como si ella se hubiese…

―Está con Inuyasha, sabes que él la cuidará―El anciano siguió acariciando la espalda de su hija. Ella sollozó una vez más―. Suele ser un tonto, pero sabes que es un hombre enamorado y está dispuesto a cuidarla…¿No recuerdas todas las veces que él llegaba vendado de los pies hasta la cabeza y nuestra pequeña sin ningún rasguño?―La mujer alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ella lo volteó a ver y formó una leve sonrisa, triste pero sincera.

―Recuerdo que Kagome siempre pedía dinero para vendas, incluso tomó un curso de primeros auxilios―susurró esta vez más animada.

―Sí, ¿Recuerdas que practicó con todos? ¡Incluso hizo que Inuyasha fingiera un ataque de atragantamiento!

―Papa, no lo fingió. Realmente él se estaba ahogando por comer el ramen de un solo bocado.

―Ah…―abrió la boca, sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza―. Pues Kagome si aprendió bien, aunque fue gracioso, después ella tuvo que ser llevada a urgencias porque…

―…Porque accidentalmente Inuyasha le dio un codazo en la nariz―terminó la oración la mujer quien tapó su boca para ahogar una risa, recordando el momento.

―Tuvimos que cambiar el piso de madera después de ese día―agachó la cabeza el hombre, negando con la cabeza―. Los daños fueron caros…

―El poder de ese collar de "dominación" fue impresionante…

―Kagome es impresionante―musitó el hombre mayor y dio un leve codazo a su hija―. Oye, ¿crees que esté bien Inuyasha con ella?

―Mientras no le vuelva a romper la nariz accidentalmente…―ambos guardaron silencio por dos segundos antes de soltarse a las carcajadas. Tanto fue la gracia que ambos comenzaron a llorar sin parar de reír. Sus risas no se sofocaron sino hasta después de algunos minutos con un suspiró lleno de tranquilidad.

―Kagome es y será una chica fuerte. Estoy feliz y orgulloso, ella venció al mal y ahora merece ser feliz―expresó con toda sinceridad el abuelo. Su hija lo abrazó.―. Lo heredó de ti.

―Lamento no poder conocer a mis nietos y tocarles sus orejas―susurró desanimada. El hombre palmeó la espalda de su hija.

―Tienes a Sôta, él estará con nosotros y te aseguro que con esa chiquilla harán unos hermosos niños.

―Aún es un niño, papá.

―Bueno, es mejor estar preparados, ¿no?―ambos rieron mientras abandonaban el lugar. La señora Higurashi de detuvo en el primer escalón y mando un beso al aire.

―Se feliz, mi niña. Se feliz y nunca te rindas.

Cerró las puertas del templo, ignorando que en las profundidades del pozo una luz se formaba, dejando una cuenca de vidrio, vacía, sin valor alguno.

* * *

 **B** ien, finalmente me animé a realizar esta historia. Es un proyecto que espero terminarlo, ojala les guste y en fin, espero reviews ;)

Esta viñeta esta especialmente dedicada a **Peach** : ¡preciosa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! Sé que no es algo romántico pero quise escribirlo para ti ya que para todas nosotros y para mí, (especialmente para mí) eres como la mami del grupo. ¡Mami Peach, te quiero!

Y para aquellos que quieran leer cómo va la cosa, los invito a leer _Vientos de invierno._ Más o menos será un vistazo de lo que haré.

Firee fuera ;)


	2. El pájaro perdido en la selva feudal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _II_

 _El pájaro doméstico perdido en la selva feudal_

* * *

―No, Kagome. Primero debes quitarle las espinas, lo medicinal está el tallo no en las hojas―Kaede suspiró molesta mientras retiraba el cesto de hierbas que tenía la chica del futuro. Kagome se masajeó las sienes.

―Pero usted me dijo…―No terminó la oración. Sabía que era inútil discutir con aquella mujer, sobre todo si trataba de hierbas y lociones medicinales. Nunca creyó conocer el mal humor de Kaede ni mucho menos experimentar las exigencias sobre cómo ser una sacerdotisa. Era terriblemente agotador, ¡¿Cuántas plantas debía de memorizar?! Había perdido la cuenta, aún faltaban demasiadas y eso que la queridísima anciana lo hacía por categorías: hierbas para el vómito, para el dolor de estómago, urticaria, cicatrización, cólico menstrual, para el sangrado, para la bilis…

―Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, se necesita una preparación temprana pero lo lograrás, Kagome, eres dedicada―La voz suave de otra anciana la reconfortó. La madre de Jinenji estaba por una temporada, al parecer el calor le favorecía su salud, eso y que estaba aburrida y prefería pasar el tiempo con Kaede (que por cierto se llevaban de maravilla).

―Es cierto. Después de la muerte de mi hermana fue difícil para mí, no tenía a nadie quien me enseñara―comentó Kaede, alzando su vista―. Solo tenía conocimientos básicos de exorcismos y enfermedades. Cometí bastantes errores en ese entonces.―Se acercó a Kagome sonriendo levemente, mientras le daba el tallo ahora limpio. Kagome lo guardó en la cesta.

―Hey, ¿Por qué no dejas que se distraiga un rato?―pregunto la anciana con pañoleta sin dejar de moler las hierbas con un rodillo―. La muchacha ha estado haciendo esto desde el alba.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco, se sentía mal y fuera de lugar. Por un segundo se sintió en preescolar cuando su maestra cambiada de tarea porque no podía hacerla…Si se comparaba con otras mujeres de la aldea ella dejaba mucho qué desear. Aún no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, ir por agua al río, hacer la colada, visitar enfermos, seguir recolectando hierbas, cocinar, cortar leña, acarrear agua hacia los campos, lavar ropa al río, etc.

Era duro, no estaba acostumbrada y lo peor es que no había descanso. Nunca lo había.

―Tienes razón. ―La sacerdotisa sonrió y se limpió las manos con un trapo viejo.―. Nosotras terminamos estas hierbas, después me ayudarás con la comida y me acompañarás a ver al viejo Kuro, él te enseñará cómo separar el veneno de las plantas para tener la porción medicinal―La chica asintió y trató de levantarse rogando no caerse por el traje estorboso de sacerdotisa. Hizo una reverencia (ciertamente sus modales también debían ser exigentes) y se retiró hacia el río.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. No entendía tantas cosas…Antes era diferente, ¿Dolor de cabeza? Una pastilla, ¿Menstruación? Toallas satinarias, ¿infecciones? Antibióticos. Lo peor de todo es que se enfrentaba a un mundo… ¿Machista? Era horrible usar el término pero no había otro que ocupara su lugar. Debía usar un lenguaje moderado, movimientos suaves y vestimentas especiales, Si no ocupaba el traje de sacerdotisa eran necesarios kimonos de soltera, ¿Hacía calor? No importaba, debías sepultarte en ropa, ¿Alzar la voz? Vaya, aún recodaba la mirada mortífera que el anciano de las verduras le dio por alzar la voz para regañar a Inuyasha.

― _No debe hablar a su marido así. Es irrespetuoso y de mal gusto para un hombre. Lo deshonra._

Bajó la vista y se abrazó a sí misma, ¿Por qué no notaba esas diferencias antes? ¿Sólo porque no era más que una extranjera? Se sintió tan sola, en un mundo tan ajeno…

―¡Kagome!―escuchó el llamado de Sango quien lavaba ropa en el río. Las niñas que estaba jugando con el agua se precipitaron para llegar hacia el aprendiz de sacerdotisa y tirar de su vestimenta. ―. Niñas, calma, luego jugamos. Ahora sean buenas y dejen a mami hablar con Kagome, ¿Sí?―La chica del futuro esbozó una sonrisa, parecía imposible que aquella mujer de diecinueve años era madre de tres hermosos niños y con una fortaleza increíble. Ella era audaz, sigilosa, sutil, tenía sus responsabilidades al margen y cuidaba su aspecto, ¿Cómo carajos lo hacía? Sango se veía radiante, hermosa, ¿Y ella? Desvelada, cansada, sin ánimo. Forzó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

―Estás lavando ropa…―susurró, recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras sus brazos descansaba a los costados. Sango volteó a verla alarmada, el tono que utilizó Kagome era una súplica de _clava un cuchillo en mi pecho y acaba con mi dolor._

―¿Discusión con Inuyasha?―preguntó sutilmente mientras volvía a su labor. Kagome ocultó su rostro. Ah, Inuyasha, no podía hablar con el acerca de cómo se sentía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? " _Estoy feliz de estar aquí pero quiero regresar a mi casa donde puedo usar faldas, vestidos y gritar que uso toallas sanitarias y aspirinas sin que un maldito anciano de verduras me diga cómo hablar y qué decir". ―_. ¿Kagome?―La aludida alzó su mirada para ver a su amiga llena de preocupación. Intentó decir algo pero el torrente de lágrimas la traicionó.―. Oh, Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?―se acercó la exterminadora, la chica del futuro ocultó su rostro.

Si algo odiaba Kagome era su propia debilidad.

―Es difícil, Sango, tan difícil―apretó el agarre de sus rodillas, sus nudillos estaban blancos―. No puedo ser como las demás aldeanas, no soy así. Yo…me siento tan fuera de lugar, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, yo estoy cansada…No soy una buena sacerdotisa―comenzó a sollozar, las lágrimas y el fluido nasal bañaban su rostro. No levantó su cara, se hundió más en el hueco de sus rodillas―. Kaede me regaña todo el tiempo, los aldeanos me miran mal cuando quiero arremangarme el kimono, no puedo cortar leña, ni hacer el fuego. Me duele la cabeza por tantos nombres de plantas y lociones…―hipó más de cinco veces, no se movió―…Yo…No puedo ser así, como ellos quieren. No puedo ser sutil, grito mucho, me desespero y a veces hago rabietas. ¡Y el señor de las verduras de odia! Siempre me critica de cómo vestir, qué decir…Incluso las ancianas me han dicho que no debo gritarle a Inuyasha, que debo hablarle con respeto, ¡Y ese señor de las verduras siempre me regaña por eso! ―. Esta vez alzó su rostro y sacudió su cabeza, esperando apartar de su mente las terribles voces.― No soy amable como Kikyô y no tengo la paciencia de Kaede. Vaya, ni siquiera tengo tu belleza… Y…Yo no puedo hablar esto con Inuyasha. ¿Qué le puedo decir? "Estoy feliz de estar contigo pero no quiero estar aquí" ¡Lo llenaré de dudas! Yo…Ni siquiera sé que quiero…No sé, estoy harta, cansada solo…―No pudo más, los múltiples sollozos ahogaron sus palabras mientras los temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Había explotado, y nadie la culpaba.

Ni siquiera Sango, ésta alzó su mirada viendo como sus niñas jugaban con las flores, las cortaban y arrojaban los pétalos al río viendo como flotaban, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

―Kagome, ¿recuerdas que yo fui la hija del jefe de mi aldea?―La voz de Sango era suave, calmada. La chica del futuro alzó asintió, sus leves temblores no disminuían―. Eso hizo que mi educación fuese un poco diferente a los demás, ¿me entiendes?―movió sus manos, nerviosa.―. Quiero decir que sé hacer el ritual del té, hacer origami, caligrafía, etc. Me enseñaron a ser una persona noble pero al mismo tiempo a ser alguien fuerte, una persona que capaz de defenderse con una espada y con modales―Kagome la miraba con atención, sus lágrimas seguían en su rostro―. Cuando me casé mi vida cambió por completo. Sabía cocinar y cocer, pero no sabía nada acerca de cómo trabajar en la tierra, qué comprar, cómo vestir, vaya…Ni siquiera sabía distinguir de un rábano y una berenjena. Mi poco conocimiento del mundo me afectó bastante.

―Yo no lo sabía―musitó Kagome. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sango hablar sobre su pasado. Su amiga asintió mientras veía al cielo. Escucharon las risas de las niñas.

―Su excelencia y yo tuvimos tantas peleas―bajó la vista, perdiéndose en los reflejos del agua―. Yo estaba acostumbrada a pelear, a defenderme. Un ladrón en la aldea, yo lo detenía. Hablaba con los varones todo el tiempo y no porque me parecieran atractivos como mucha gente dijo―Su mirada se llenó de furia, recordando los estúpidos rumores sobre su persona―. Si no porque me entendía con ellos. ¿Qué te digo, Kagome? Fui criada para ser una exterminadora, en mi aldea solo cinco mujeres lo eran. Hablar con los chicos era tan natural como hablar con chicas, pero no lo veían así.―Esta vez su mirada tuvo un destello de tristeza―. Conocí un lado de su excelencia que nunca antes había visto, se había influenciado con las ideas de los hombres. Él me pidió no llevar mi arma a todos lados, ni llevar espadas, dagas…Nada.―miró su mano, la apretó―. "No hay necesidad. Además no es adecuado que ahora portes armas siendo yo quien te va a proteger"―recordó cada palabra. Su mirada volvió a encenderse de furia― Me hirió tanto, Kagome, porque me estaba despojando de mi identidad solo porque ya estaba casada.

―Yo no…Yo no puedo creerlo.

―En ese instante lo enfrenté, y llorando le dije: "tú me conociste como exterminadora, cubrí tu espalda en las batallas, sangré, me lastimaron demonios que no puedes imaginar. Maté a monstruos para defender a otros pueblos, luché contra Naraku, contra mi hermano… me conociste luchando y así lo seguiré haciendo…Si tú quieres una esposa sumisa, que cargue con tu sombra adelante"―Hizo un ademán de abrir una puerta―. "Ve y búscala, porque esa persona no soy yo".

Kagome abrió su boca llena de estupefacción. Un orgullo creció en su pecho y no pudo estar más que feliz ante ese discurso. Era extraño, hasta ahora no conocía ese lado de Miroku ni de Sango, pero no le sorprendía, Miroku a veces solía ser un poco…Tradicional, a veces.

―¿Y se fue?―Obviamente la pregunta era estúpida, pero Kagome no pudo evitar hacerla. Sango sonrió con suficiencia.

―Me pidió perdón, llorando. Y no sentí lastima por eso―Sus ojos viajaron al horizonte―. En ese momento él me había lastimado mucho.

Hubo un silencio de dos minutos. Las niñas comenzaron a jugar con las mariposas.

―Escucha, Kagome―Sango estiró sus pies en la hierba―. A pesar de provenir de diferentes épocas puedo entenderte. Sé que es difícil, pero no hagas las cosas con la esperanza de cumplir expectativas. ―Kagome sonrió, si algo apreciaba de Sango es que la tratara como adulta, no como una niña como Kaede o Inuyasha―. No eres ni serás como Kikyô ni como Kaede. Eres Kagome, la chica del futuro quien tiene un conocimiento infinito, eres capaz. Nadie lo duda.―volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de confianza―. El señor de las verduras es un gordiflón agrio, odia a todo el mundo. Y Kaede…bueno, tú llevas una gran responsabilidad como aprendiz. Serás su sucesora―Kagome mordió su labio. Sango le dio un leve empujón en su hombro derecho―. Los maestros exigen porque saben las capacidades de sus alumnos, saben que pueden lograr más de lo que uno espera―Sango recordó a su hermano y su padre―. ¿Qué clase de maestra sería Kaede si no te enseñara con dedicación?

―Pero no estoy segura…

―Kagome, tú…¡Ay!―Sango se cubrió una mano y cerró sus ojos debido al dolor. Kagome estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo.

―¿Qué sucede?―rápidamente la chica comenzó a examinarle el cuerpo en busca de una herida evidente.

―Nada, es solo que esta mañana lavé una sábana y su excelencia me dio una planta, según quitaba la manchas pero creo que era venenosa―siseó de dolor Sango. Kagome frunció el ceño, todo rastro de tristeza se había esfumado en su rostro, ahora solo estaba la concentración.

―¿Era forma de estrella?―Sango asintió―. Usualmente es confundida por su pariente la cual tiende a ser usada como detergente. No te preocupes, si hay ardor significa que solo es algo de urticaria, no es una infección de piel―Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Un poco de vinagre y limón hará que baje la hinchazón y el ardor. Déjame ver tu mano, quiero ver si no se ha extendido…―calló cuando Sango sonrió traviesa mientras mostraba una mano sana, sin ninguna herida de por medio.

―¿Ves? Si sabes, eres capaz. Nunca dudes de ti, Kagome―La chica no pudo articular palabra. Sango rió por lo bajo.―. Al casarnos obtuvimos responsabilidades, claro, no todas debemos asumirlas. ―Se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra que se pegó en su muslo derecho―. Nos casamos por amor, no por ser la esposa perfecta, ni la madre perfecta ni la sacerdotisa perfecta―Kagome se levantó igual―. Nosotras no estamos bajo la sombra del gran sabio monje Miroku ni el poderoso demonio Inuyasha―. Sus ojos centellaron de una determinación de antaño, aquella dispuesta a entrar en una batalla.― Nosotras no estamos atrás de ellos, estamos _junto a ellos_. Somos fuertes, guerreras, dudo mucho que el señor de las verduras haya acabado con Naraku―ambas ahogaron una risa―. Tú eres tú, hazlo a tu modo. Así es la vida―miró a su niñas riendo―. Adaptaremos algunas tradiciones, romperemos algunas y tal vez hagamos nuevas―Sango le guiñó un ojo. ―. Por ejemplo, tengo cuatro días libres a la semana―Kagome sonrió completamente.

―Gracias, Sango―La sacerdotisa tomó el cesto de ropa―. Realmente me siento mucho mejor…

―Y Kagome…Lo más importante―Esta vez Sango la enfrentó con esa jovialidad que tanto la caracterizaba―. No estás sola.―Kagome mordió su labio mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por quinta vez consecutiva. Tiró el cesto y corrió a abrazarla, Sango le correspondió.

Era difícil, sí, estar sola en un mundo al cual no te acostumbras, no necesitaba la compañía de su marido ni de un maestro. Necesitaba a una madre, a una confidente, a una hermana...

No lejos de ahí un medio demonio movió sus orejas. Su cabeza se recargó en el árbol, ahora ya sabía que hacer: primero, hablar con Kaede sobre sus métodos de enseñanza y número dos; hacer una visita _muy amistosa_ al señor de las verduras, realmente tenía ganas de tener _una charla_ bastante _animada_ con ese gordiflón…

* * *

 **Y** continuamos con los capítulos. Realmente me siento feliz de iniciar este pequeño proyecto, sobre todo porque cada capítulo estará dedicado para las chicas del Foro Siéntate.

Creo que este capítulo fue sin duda uno de los que más me costó, la verdad visualizar las dificultades de Kagome en esa época fue todo un reto, sin embargo creo que está muy acercado a la realidad (o a mí me hace suponer eso) En fin, espero que el final no haya salido como un discurso.

En fin, va para ti **Yumipon.** Preciosa, aquí hice un poco de Miroku y Sango, sé que amas esa pareja pero siempre me imaginé que tenian dificultades en su matrimonio por sus personalidades. Quieras o no Miroku sigue siendo un monje y tiene una crianza un tanto tradicional. Espero que te haya gustado, besos a todos

Por favor, me complacería mucho un review, es mejor que un simple favorito. Así me hace saber que realmente les gustó ;)

Firee fuera ;)


	3. El viento mece las flores de campanilla

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

 **Sol de primavera**

III

 _El viento mece las flores de campanilla_

* * *

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de quitar los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, no tuvo éxito. Intentó decir algo pero le era difícil respirar debido a la velocidad, gruñó molesta mientras apretaba levemente sus dedos a los hombros de su acompañante. Inuyasha saltaba a toda prisa, no media fuerza; se impulsaba, caía, corría y saltaba otra vez. Kagome comenzó a sentir ciertas nauseas ante la rapidez de su compañero, pensó por un segundo que tal vez su queridísimo medio demonio había olvidado que no estaba solo…Frunció el ceño cuando los mechones volvieron a taparle el rostro.

―¡No…t-tan rápido! ¡Inuyasha!―La bestia no hizo caso alguno. Le costaba respirar―. ¡Inuyasha!―gritó esta vez, clavándole las uñas con fuerza. Inuyasha se detuvo de a golpe, volteó un tanto molesto.

―Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?―ahogó una risa al ver la cabeza de su esposa: no había rostro alguno, sólo una bola de pelos de color oscuro. ―. ¿A dónde te fuiste, mujer?―preguntó divertido, la chica sopló, alzando unos cabellos para hablar.

―¿Por qué ibas tan rápido?―despejó todo su cabello con su mano izquierda. Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza.

―Esa siempre ha sido mi velocidad, Kagome―La chica entrecerró los ojos.―. Oye, no me mires así. Tú bien sabes que siempre hemos viajado de esta manera.

―No, no era así. Mi cabello nunca terminó de esta forma en nuestros viajes―señaló la maraña de cabellos negros. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y suspiró.―. O te volviste más rápido mientras yo no estaba o es la falta de práctica―concluyó la mujer mientras se peinaba con los dedos. El demonio la bajó y se rascó la cabeza.

―O creció tu cabello―mencionó el hombre. Kagome sacó la lengua e Inuyasha sonrió―. Eres una tonta―chasqueó la lengua en un tono burlón. Su insultó era más un apelativo cariñoso que uno denigrante, Kagome continuó con su cabello, él por su parte, estiró los brazos y lanzó un gran bostezo.

―No puedo creer que estés cansando, ¡Dormiste toda la mañana!―Inuyasha la volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona.

―Sí, ¿Pero quién me mantuvo despierto toda la noche, eh?―carcajeó victorioso al ver el sonrojo de su esposa. Kagome bufó, volvió a sacarle la lengua―. Y yo soy el infantil.―La sacerdotisa suspiró. Los mechones se atoraban en su cabello. Odiaba tenerlo enredado, volvió su vista a Inuyasha quien ahora estaba atrás de ella tratando de acomodar el resto del cabello.

―Oye, Inuyasha―bostezó un momento, también estaba cansada―. Estaba pensando si podías cazar algunos pe…―calló al vislumbrar a lo lejos una figura blanca, Kagome forzó su vista para identificar quién era, la gran estola la sacó de dudas.―. ¿Acaso no es…―Su marido frunció el ceño. Con eso tuvo suficiente para reafirmar de quién se trataba.

La imponente figura se encontraba en un hermoso prado de flores blancas, su vista estaba fija en una pequeña capilla. Por un segundo, la chica del futuro pudo sentir la nostalgia que se escaba a través de los ojos del demonio. Intentó alzar una mano para saludarlo, Sesshomaru los volteó a ver.

―No lo molestes, Kagome. Al parecer no está de humor―comentó con un poco de fastidio el medio demonio. La mirada que le dedicó su hermano no era muy amistosa. Kagome vaciló.

―Pero, ¿por qué?―buscó con la mirada a su cuñado. La bestia albina les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, perdiéndose entre los árboles.―. Creí que iba ver a Rin―comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña capilla donde hace unos instantes se encontraba su querido cuñado. La madera era fina, casi nueva, tenía una piedra en su interior sin nombre, algunas flores y un incienso que se consumía lentamente…Recién prendido.

Kagome bajó la mirada, este lugar tan conocido…

―Entonces Kohaku lo hizo―Kagome respingó ante el comentario del hibrido. Inuyasha estaba atrás de ella, tenía los brazos cruzados, en una posición relajada. Al ver la expresión de su esposa explicó:―. Kohaku comentó una vez que quería hacer una ofrenda para _ellas._ Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo―avanzó un poco hasta quedar junto a la sacerdotisa.―. Supongo que aquí fue el lugar donde ella falleció.

― Sí, ahora entiendo la sensación familiar de este sitio―dijo la mujer mirando a los alrededores. Suspiró y se arrodilló ante la capilla, juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar. Inuyasha estuvo de pie, permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña construcción de madera.

Un tributo a la aliada caída.

Así lo creía Kagome, después de todo Kagura no era más que otra víctima de Naraku, el destino no fue grato con ella, después de obtener su corazón fue brutalmente masacrada, ¿Cuántos minutos tuvo de libertad? La sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos un momento. Era triste reconocerlo, pero las muertes de Kagura y Kanna no fueron sino un sacrificio para la derrota de Naraku.

―¿Qué hubiese pasado si…―No terminó la pregunta, Inuyasha movió sus orejas.―. Nada, no hagas caso―Se levantó despacio, moviendo su mano levemente para restarle importancia―. Ideas mías…

―Tal vez ella estaría volando por los cielos causando problemas o estaría con _alguien…―_ Kagome lo volteó a ver. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros―. Él estuvo aquí después de todo.

No era un secreto, Kagura siempre tuvo un interés en Seshomaru pero ¿Él tenía un interés en ella? Hasta ahora Kagome lo entendió y sintió pena por la relación que nunca pudo hacerse. Sintió el viento en su rostro y deseó con todo su corazón que ese era un saludo amistoso…Sí, eso fue hasta que la brisa revoloteó sus cabellos volviéndolos un desastre. Mientras trataba de poner orden a la maraña que tenía como pelo, Inuyasha bajó la vista un tanto incómodo.

Avanzó despacio y carraspeó la garganta. Su mirada jamás se separó del incienso que ahora iba por la mitad.

―Yo…―comenzó a decir y con sutileza buscó la mano de Kagome.―. Yo quisiera hacer una en donde falleció…―Inhaló profundamente, pudo sentir la mirada inquietante de su mujer―. Es decir… Yo quisiera ser hacer una ofrenda para…―sostuvo su mano y con su pulgar acarició los nudillos de la chica. Esperaba que con ese toque no malinterpretara las cosas su compañera. Con ese toque quería decirle que ahora era ella a quien amaba verdaderamente, que Kikyo, si bien fue su primer amor le guardaba un cariño, un aprecio…Incluso respeto.

Siempre fue difícil hablar de Kikyo cuando Kagome estaba cerca, sobre todo por las dudas que solía tejer la chica en su mente. Inuyasha odiaba eso, siempre lo odió, por ese motivo guardaba sus pensamientos y trataba de evitar el tema, pero ahora que habían pasado tres años, ahora que Kagome estaba de regreso y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…Rogaba que ella no malinterpretara las cosas.

Inuyasha vaciló dos segundos, reunió el valor suficiente y subió su mirada, Kagome lo miraba con una madurez que lo dejó sin palabras. Ante él ya no se encontraba la quinceañera llena de dudas sobre el amor no correspondido, ahora estaba una mujer que lo apoyaba, alguien que estaba segura que era amada. Sintió sus hombros más ligeros.

―Es una idea estupenda, Inuyasha―sonrió Kagome, no había falsedad en su rostro. El medio demonio respiró―. También sería bueno reconstruir su ofrenda que está en la aldea, no ha sido construida desde que robaron sus restos.―La mirada de Kagome era amable, nostálgica, como si recordara a una vieja amiga.

―¿No…No estás molesta?―Sabía que era un idiota preguntando eso, pero quería asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Kagome entrelazó sus dedos.

―No, para nada.―Le brindó una sonrisa―. Ella me ayudó mucho…Después de algún tiempo comprendí todo el sufrimiento que ella pasó―Una chispa de melancolía apareció―. Había tantas cosas que no entendía…Pero ahora estoy feliz que ella haya encontrado la paz―cerró sus ojos, disfrutó la brisa primaveral―. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Inuyasha apretó el agarre de sus manos y asintió.

El viento meció los cabellos de ambos

* * *

 **D** espués de algunos días por fin está la continuación de este proyecto. Como saben, cada capítulo va dedicado a una chica del foro _Siéntate_ y esta vez fue para **Nuez:** preciosa, sé que amas el Sesshômaru/Kagura, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerte, además añadí un poco de Kikyô /Inuyasha (según tu perfil te gusta la pareja pero de manera simbólica). Espero que te guste mucho querida.

 **Por favor, damas y caballeros,** agradecería mucho un **review.** En verdad, amaría saber sus opiniones, un **favoritos y follow** NO me dicen si hubo fallas o no del personaje, si hay errores o no. En verdad, me gustaría saber cómo les pareció.

Firee, fuera ;)


	4. El lado doméstico de la bestia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _IV_

 _El lado doméstico de la bestia_

* * *

Despertó, se sentía adolorida pero endemoniadamente _bien._ Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad e intentó adivinar la hora. Su precisión no era tan buena como los demás aldeanos, pero por el frío que se colaba en la rendijilla juraría que eran las tres de la mañana. Con un suspiró lleno de felicidad y satisfacción ladeó su cuerpo, dejando que la sabana bajara y descubriera su pecho desnudo. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de su pareja, él estaba completamente tranquilo. Kagome recargó su cabeza con su antebrazo izquierdo, observando al humano que tenía como esposo.

Estaba feliz, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ver a su marido dormir con esa armonía era sumamente gratificante: estaba de espaldas, su cabeza estaba de lado, la sabana estaba en su estómago, y sus brazos extendidos a los lados. Vio que se movía entre sueños, rascándose el pecho y roncó fuertemente. La chica soltó una risilla al escuchar un gas.

Realmente nunca tuvieron un compromiso como tal.

Si Kagome tuviese que precisar el momento en el que se comprometieron fue el primer beso que se dieron cuando estaban en el interior de la perla. Cuando ella regresó, las cosas parecían prácticamente normales, sin avance alguno...Y eso no la molestó de ninguna forma. Ambos necesitaban acostumbrarse a los cambios y la chica del futuro no sabía cómo avanzar ante la situación. Había vuelto, eso era lo importante, quería estar con él… ¿Pero sin promesas ni compromisos? No, para nada. Nunca hablaron sobre amor, sin embargo, él la amaba y lo demostraba con pequeños detalles: la construcción de su propia cabaña, el surtimiento de comida, agua, telas…

Ante los ojos de los demás ellos estaban casados aunque nunca hubo ceremonia. Y dudaba que hubiera una, ella era sacerdotisa, (aprendiz, aún) ¿Era posible casarse con un demonio? No lo sabía, ellos habían hecho sus propias reglas y la comunidad las había aceptado, aun cuando ellos mismos no sabían _qué_ eran.

Ah, pero ambos resolvieron esa respuesta al segundo mes de su llegada.

Kagome se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Sí, fue una noche de luna nueva, ambos estaban tomando té, hablaron sobre sus familia y cómo se extrañaron, hubo un beso, luego otro, un toque en la mejilla y ¡Puf! De sólo recordarlo formaba la sonrisa de idiota. En aquel instante no hubo nadie quien los interrumpiera, no hubo palabras, solo acciones y muy buenas, por cierto. La chica mordió su labio, sí, Inuyasha nunca dijo "te amo", pero tuvo mejores cosas.

Levantó su cabeza para verlo mejor, el hombre buscó la sabana para taparse hasta los hombros y le dio la espalda. La sacerdotisa se acomodó boca abajo, apoyó su mentón entre sus antebrazos. Luego echó un vistazo a la ropa esparcida por el suelo, pudo distinguir a lo lejos la funda de una espada.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía orgullosa de saber que poco a poco Inuyasha se quitaba su coraza y dejaba ver ese lado humano que tanto escondía. Y es que dormir ahora en un futon era para él símbolo de debilidad, los primeros meses aún dormía sentado, pero después de un tiempo cedió a acostarse junto a ella, y ahí descubrió una cosa: Inuyasha amaba el contacto físico.

Cada vez que ella despertaba por las mañanas encontraba la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre su pecho; en otras, la abrazaba como si fuese un oso de felpa, y había ocasiones donde la cabeza de su esposo estaba en su cadera. Esas cosas la hicieron feliz, pero descubrió algo más: Inuyasha amaba _hacerlo_ en las noches de luna nueva. Tenía la leve sospecha que ambos por ser humanos disfrutaban igual. Kagome, si bien, disfrutaba incluso cuando era el medio demonio, Inuyasha tardaba un poco _más_ , aun cuando para ella era más que suficiente él siempre quería más…Él era considerado a su manera.

Y había otras cosas que descubrió al paso de los días: Inuyasha amaba las verduras, también el té de jengibre, pero odiaba terriblemente la anguila. Le encantaba mojarse en la lluvia y tenía un humor negro. Siempre se reía cuando se caía alguien, era perverso a su manera, como aquella vez cuando Miroku rodó por el prado y cayó encima de dos trabajadores, Inuyasha casi muere de un ataque de risa. También supo que él sabía cocinar: no era un experto, pero hacía un estofado delicioso. Incluso tenía conocimientos medicinales, a veces sugería remedios para el dolor de cabeza o para el resfriado, claro, los métodos eran poco apetecibles aunque muy efectivos.

A veces, cuando no había nada que hacer en las tardes, Inuyasha solía visitar a los aldeanos y preguntar si necesitaban ayuda en los campos. Trabajaba y ganaba su propio dinero. Las personas lo aceptaban, bromeaban con él, incluso los niños lo buscaban para jugar con la pelota.

Kagome se sentía dichosa al conocer esos detalles y más al saber sus facetas: la del hombre serio, enfadado, divertido, malicioso, juguetón, triste, feliz y excitado. Sin embargo, tenía su favorita cuando él dormía.

La chica bostezó, su cuerpo estaba cansando y más al saber que tendría que sacar agua del río, recolectar hierbas, ir con Kaede…Ah. Ahora que recordaba, Kaede era menos estricta y el señor de las verduras que tanto la molestaba había cambiado su actitud de una noche a la mañana. Cada vez que iba a comprar, el hombre era amable con ella, hasta le decía: _Su excelencia._ Era raro, ¿Inuyasha tendría que ver con eso? Se encogió de hombros y cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana. Lo dudaba, Inuyasha no era un matón…No al menos que ella supiera.

Unos brazos la rodearon, se estremeció al sentir una mano traviesa sobre un seno.

―Creí que estabas dormido―sintió un resoplido en su oreja.―. ¿Acabas de despertar?

―Te llevaste toda la sabana―El hombre tenía la voz pastosa, lanzó un bostezo en su oído. La chica movió sus hombros levemente―. No dejas dormir, das lata. Ya duérmete―rezongó Inuyasha.

―Hasta el alba, Inuyasha―cerró sus ojos un momento. Escuchó los suspiros pesados de su pareja atrás suyo. En verdad que Inuyasha estaba cansado. Formó una sonrisa y movió su cadera hacia la izquierda. Nope. No estaba cómoda así. Movió su torso a la derecha. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y si se volteaba de espaldas? Se enrolló aún más en la sabana. Ah, listo, mucho mejor…

―Eres una tonta―Fue una voz suave, seductora con una pizca de molestia. Kagome volteó su rostro encontrándose a un Inuyasha desnudo, temblando de frío―. ¿Ya estás cómoda o te pasó también mi túnica? ―Ella hizo una mirada de cachorro inocente y le dio la espalda.

―Tengo frío―murmuró la sacerdotisa, juguetona movió su cadera. Escuchó el bufar de Inuyasha.

―En ese caso…―Kagome mordió su labio, sonriendo. Sintió el cuerpo de él acercarse aún más.―. Debería abrigarte.―La mano traviesa volvió a surgir, viajando por su pecho, bajando por su estómago.

―¿No querías dormir?―preguntó la chica, conteniendo el aliento por el contacto. Hubo un mordisco en su cuello.

―Feh, es imposible contigo.

La mujer quiso protestar, pero esa mano traviesa bajó aún más, sacando cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.

* * *

 **H** ey, aquí está este capitulo hecho con mucho amor para: **bruxi.**

Rula, espero que ames este capítulo que me costó un poquitín por la falta de tiempo. Sé que eres tan romántica como yo, así que decidí hacer algo bien _divis, divis_ para ti. Te quiero mucho, chica, en verdad. Eres alguien realmente importante, eres y serás mi amiga de España que algún día voy a visitar. Así que ya sabes, voy a ir, aunque sea por un día pero voy :3

Si ves horrores ortográficos me haces saber, amocirto. Sabes que quiero mejorar ;)

Y aquellos que leen, un review no caería nada, pero nada mal.

Firee fuera ;)


	5. El zorro disfrazado de pájaro

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _V_

 _El zorro disfrazado de pájaro_

* * *

Shippô sonrió satisfecho al verse por décima vez en el espejo. Estaba orgulloso, su disfraz era perfecto, sin ninguna falla, incluso podía jurar que su aroma había cambiado, siendo idéntico al de Kagome. Dio un mordisco a la dulce manzana que tenía en la mano y suspiró, faltaba poco para terminar su examen y debía admitir que no era tan difícil.

Eran los parciales de primavera y su examen final consistía en pasar todo un día entero bajo el disfraz de cualquier ser. Muchos de sus amigos habían escogido cosas banales: insectos, animales, bebés o niños. Pero nuestro héroe no le interesaban esas niñerías, él iba a lo grande: tomar el papel de una persona. Al inicio consideró a Kohaku pero ¿qué pasaba si un demonio lo atacaba? No, muy difícil, luego pensó en Rin. Nope. Y luego estaba Kagome, sí, el disfraz perfecto.

Claro, convencerla no fue fácil, pero solo tuvo que poner cara de perro arrepentido y tarán. Ahora su querida amiga estaba paseándose de lo lindo en la aldea de Jinenji. Lo mejor de todo era que sus tareas no eran difíciles, pero la cereza del pastel era que ningún perro podía arruinar su examen. Ajá, Inuyasha estaba fuera de la aldea con Miroku, según estaba en la cola del mundo o sepa dios donde haciendo exorcismos y matando demonios para ganarse la vida.

Si Kagome estaba en lo correcto, ese perro vendría dentro de una semana. Tiempo más que suficiente para hacerse pasar por Kagome y aprobar.

Sí, su plan era perfecto. Nada, NADA podía fallar.

Respiró profundamente llenado sus pulmones de aire fresco, disfrutó su paz hasta que cierto aroma conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales.

 _Ay, no me jodas…_

―Ya llegaron, Kagome ¡Ya llegaron!―gritó Sango afuera de la cabaña. Shippô respingó no creyéndose su suerte, su cara se desfiguró y comenzó a correr en círculos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?―. ¡Kagome!―llamó otra vez Sango. Shippô se tocó la frente, bien, no todo estaba perdido ¿verdad? El disfraz era perfecto, tenía que pasar la prueba. Respiró hondo y salió de la cabaña. Vio a las hijas de Sango correr hacia su padre, Miroku las abrazó con esmero, apretándolas fuerte y dando besos en las mejillas; el pequeño Komori no se chispaba de la mano de su madre, pero aun así caminaba tan rápido como sus pequeños pies podían para el encuentro.

El zorro no se enterneció ante la imagen, no, sus ojos estaban clavados en la bestia que se acercaba despacio. Inuyasha cargaba dos costales como todo macho de pecho peludo, su semblante era serio, decidido, Shippô comenzó a sudar.

 _Ya valió mierda._

De seguro ya lo había descubierto, sino sólo miren el rostro de perro enojado. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, caminaba con paso firme. El zorrito se llevó una mano al pecho, sí, podía sentir su cabeza cercenada ¡Y cómo no! Inuyasha jamás aceptaba las burlas y ver a un zorro disfrazado de Kagome era lo peor que podían hacerle. Ay, nanita, podía sentir el mundo temblar. Shippô en su interior corría en círculos, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Pedir perdón? Pero era un examen, no podía fallar.

Cayó en pánico.

¡¿Pero quién quería retos?! ¿Por qué no se disfrazó de Komori? Era más fácil: comer, caminar, dormir y cagar…Pero NO, tenía que ser tan avaricioso. Y ahora iba a morir.

 _No te preocupes padre, pronto me reuniré contigo._

Inuyasha se paró enfrente de Kagome. La sacerdotisa (zorro, pa' que entiendas, pues) estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, tenía mirada de cordero a medio morir. Su semblante aún seguía serio. Shippô respiró hondo, aceptando su destino.

Abrió la boca para disculparse y pedir clemencia cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha tomar su mentón arrastrándolo hacia su rostro y la (lo) besó.

Shippô se quedó en blanco. Su corazón se detuvo.

El beso fue rápido, Inuyasha se separó y formó una sonrisa socarrona.

―Te extrañé―Fue lo único que dijo antes de ingresar a la cabaña. Shippô se congeló. Si alguien hubiese visto su rostro hubiera apreciado las tonalidades que sufrió en ese instante: el rojo intenso, un azul pálido y finalmente blanco.

Su alma se había ido a sus pies. Inuyasha acababa de…Cubrió su rostro. _Esto no está pasando, ay Dios, no es cierto._ Shippô movió su cabeza y respiró hondo. ¿Cómo carajos iba a continuar? Debía hacerlo, esto ya pasaba a otro nivel. Si Inuyasha se enteraba que besó a…Síp, iba a morir.

 _Si apruebo, juro por Dios cortar las bolas de mis superiores._

Ingresó a la cabaña, Inuyasha ya había dejado los dos costales a un lado de la entrada, estaba en la siguiente habitación. Sí, la cabaña era muy grande, tres habitaciones para ser exactos (Inuyasha no era tan idiota, ni qué habitación de cuatro por cuatro, había hecho la casa grande y punto) Vio que se acercaba a tomar un jarro de agua y mojaba un paño para lavarse la cara. Shippô a pesar de su reciente trauma recobró la compostura y se dedicó a observar los costales que ahora resultaban ser la más jodida atracción de la casa.

―Creí…―carraspeó un poco, su voz había sonado aguda, casi al estilo ardillita―. Creí que regresarían dentro de una semana―Le dio la espalda y se agachó para ver con detenimiento en contenido de los costales. Sí, la maravilla del mundo: arroz y verduras.

―Feh, los monstruos no eran gran cosa. Ya sabes, enclenques―enfatizó el hibrido, pasó el paño por su cuello, luego se sirvió un vaso de agua―. Además la otra aldea no requirió de nuestros servicios.―Resultaba extraño entablar una conversación con Inuyasha sin insultos, casi con propiedad. Ah, que era Kagome. Shippô se incorporó. El hombre bestia le daba la espalda porque se estaba enjuagando las manos (ahora resulta que el perro era muy limpio) Kagome, es decir Shippô, miró a todos lados en busca de una salida.

―Eh…Ah…Voy a ver a Kaede ―Santa Kaede, la patrona de todas las excusas―. Es que quiere que vaya a entregar unas hierbas y…

―Espera―Casi salta el pobre zorro cuando Inuyasha volvió a acercarse. El demonio se acuclilló y sacó un paquete envuelto. Se lo extendió a la sacerdotisa―. Antes de venir cacé esto. Es salmón―Shippô lo miró por dos segundo, ¿Y luego?―. ¿Qué? Es tu favorito― Shippô asintió como idiota. Claro, ahora entendía. Bien, ahora necesitaba avergonzarlo un poco para escapar de ahí. Sólo tenía que poner la mejor sonrisa de Kagome y listo, él se sonrojaría y bufaría diciendo "Feh, no fue nada" le daría la espalda y Shippô correría de lo lindo, lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

―Gracias, Inuyasha―Su actuación fue estupenda, incluso se tomó la libertad de ladear la cabeza. Esperó el sonrojo de Inuyasha pero nunca apareció, en cambio, éste se levantó y formó una sonrisa, leve, pero encantadora. ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Cómo el sonido de un disco rayado? Así fue la mente de nuestro querido zorrito. ¿Por qué Inuyasha se acercaba aún más? ¡Esto no estaba en el libreto! Fue en ese momento que la luz de la inteligencia iluminó su rostro como una virgen.

Había pasado un año y medio desde la llegada de Kagome. Eso significaba que ya no había más sonrojos, ni vergüenzas, ni titubeos de adolescentes enamorados…Por la mierda…Ahora resulta que Inuyasha es el esposo perfecto y bien maduro. (Claro, doble sentido, eh).

―Este…Bueno, yo me voy con Kaede―soltó una risa nerviosa. Dejó el paquete en pecho de Inuyasha― Ponlo ahí, porque no puedo llevármelo, ya sabes―canturreó señalando una mesa con su dedo índice―. Bueno, adiós, nos vemos después, _good bye._ ―Antes de que el demonio pudiese abrir la boca, Shippô estaba corriendo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Esto pintaba mal, muy, muy mal. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir las próximas ocho horas? Exhaló con frustración. Debía buscar qué hacer.

No fue difícil conseguir trabajos para mantenerse alejado de Inuyasha. Recolectó hierbas ( _of course_ , él era experto en herbolaria), ayudó a algunos ancianos, jugó con los niños. Regresó a la cabaña, abrió la estelilla y se encontró con Inuyasha quien comía manzanas, estaba acostado en el pulcro suelo de madera. Shippô siguió derecho, casi ignorándolo.

Dejó un canasto de hierbas en una mesa y pensó algo en qué hacer.

―Voy a…eh…Lavar ropa―pensó rápidamente, tomando una pila de ropa que ya estaba limpia. Inuyasha asintió y se levantó en menos de un segundo. Shippô casi grita de pánico al verlo que se quitaba la ropa. Si no hubiese pasado el incidente del beso estaría en condiciones normales. Ahora tenía pánico, tener este cuerpo le generaba estrés, mucho, mucho estrés.

 _Ay, no, por favor, no._

―¿Qué haces?―preguntó. Inuyasha acaba de sacarse el pantalón. Debía aceptarlo, Shippô tenía miedo: sentía que su virginidad estaba en riesgo.

―Feh, ¿No eres tú quien me dice que mis ropas huelen a sudor después de un viaje?―Inuyasha extendió la ropa. El zorro despacio se acercó y de un solo movimiento le arrebató la ropa y salió corriendo.

Caminó al río y soltó las vestimentas. Se masajeó las sienes, luego sus manos bajaron hacia sus ojos bajando sus parpados hasta el mentón (claro, era posible, era un zorro demonio después de todo).

―Ya quiero que esto termine―lloriqueó dando saltitos cual niño berrinchudo. Luego, un ¡Puf! Se escuchó arriba suyo. Un pergamino cayó en sus manos y lo abrió: "Felicidades, sólo faltan seis horas más ;)". Shippô aventó el pergamino sin piedad.

Bien, seis horas, podía con esto.

Lavó la ropa, se tardó tanto como pudo. Luego la tendió y vio los colores del atardecer ahogándose en el horizonte. Comió unas manzanas (claro, siempre había manzanas) y cantó un poco para bajar su estrés. Bajó la ropa y casi la avienta por la ventana con tal de no pasar otra vez cerca de Inuyasha, aún este quién sabe a dónde se había ido. Eso lo tranquilizó, casi podía sonreír, _casi._

Y así llegó la noche, tan rápido que no creyó que fuera posible. Shippô se recostó en el futon que estaba en el suelo. Debía admitir que el trabajo de Kagome era pesado, pesadísimo. ¿Cómo podía soportar las exigencias de una sacerdotisa? Cerró sus ojos, descansando. Se alegró por un momento que Kagome tuviese su día libre mientras disfrutaba de su visita en la aldea de Jinenji.

Olfateó el olor de Inuyasha. Cayó en pánico.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saltar por la ventana? ¿Confesar? No, nunca. Había dos cosas en juego: su vida y su examen. Angustiado y lleno de ansiedad miró el futon y sin más se metió en él, ladeó su cuerpo dando la espalda y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. Fingió dormir.

Escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha detenerse en la madera. Shippô se preguntó cómo ese perro había salido de la cabaña si no tenía ropa, ¿Se fue en pelotas? Escuchó sonidos de ropa y levemente giró su cabeza. La bestia se despojaba de un hakama blanco y hitoe gris. Era extraño, ahora que pensaba estaba viendo uno de los días comunes en la vida de ese perro matón. Sintió escalofríos.

Volvió a girar su cabeza.

Hubo un momento más de silencio. Luego sintió la presión del futon.

 _Por la mierda._

Shippô comenzó a sudar. Había cometido la perra estupidez de su vida, ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando en acostarse en el futon? Su disfraz era de una sacerdotisa casada. Casada. Con todas las letras, eso involucraba que él iba a dormir con…

 _Ya mátame, Diosito._

Se abrazó protegiendo su cuerpo.

―Oye Kagome―Shippô comenzó a temblar―. ¿Tienes frío?―El zorro no contestó, si lo hacía iba a llorar, gritar y lo más probable hiperventilar. Sólo negó con la cabeza―. Feh, no seas tonta.―Inuyasha abrazó a su esposa por la espalda. La bestia formó una sonrisa ante el respingón que dio Kagome. Ensanchó más su sonrisa. Hasta ahora no la había molestado por tantas cosas que había qué hacer, incluso tuvo que comer en la casa de Sango pero bueno, eso era otra historia.―. Oye _Kagome…―_ Shippô se tensó al escuchar ese tonito. Ni en su zorra vida había escuchado ese _tonito_. Recordó una vieja conversación de su padre cuando contaba esa historia de "cuando una mami zorra y un papi zorro se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho"…

 _Hijo, cuando escuches el tonito significa que tu pareja está lista para contar anécdotas de amor._

Es decir: muro contra el muro. O en este caso contra el futon.

―Te extrañé mucho―Una mano traviesa frotó su cintura. Shippô ahogó un grito. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, aprobar y tener un trauma de por vida. Y segunda, renunciar a todo, escapar y jamás volver.

Ser o no ser violado, he ahí la cuestión.

 _¡A la mierda! Prefiero morir virgen._

―¡LO SIENTO INUYASHA!―gritó Shippô a todo pulmón, se dio la vuelta y hubo un pequeño Puf, seguido de otro puf. Shippô reconoció el pergamino rojo, sí, estaba reprobado.

―¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?―gritó Inuyasha al ver al zorrito todo rojo. Solo fueron dos malditos segundos antes de entender la puta situación―. TÚ…HIJO DE TU…

―ERA UN EXAMEN, UN EXAMEN FINAL. LO SIENTO―Shippô corrió lejos de un iracundo y avergonzado Inuyasha―. Kagome está de visita a la aldea de Jinenji, la convencí. El examen era disfrazarse por un día de alguien conocido. Creímos que era inofensivo porque tú no estabas―Lo dijo tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento. Movió sus manos en defensa cuando el demonio (sí, porque era un demonio) se acercaba a él―. Inuyasha, ten consideración. No podía fallar y no te enojes con Kagome, creímos que regresarías dentro de una semana y…―gritó cuando Inuyasha lo levantó de su cola esponjosa. Shippô juntó sus manos y oró.

 _Dios, gracias por no ser violado. Tuve una buena vida, amén._

―Voy a darme la vuelta, y cuando gire…―Su voz sonaba macabra, sus ojos brillaban cual sangre. Shippô estaba azul del miedo―. No quiero ver que estés aquí. Porque si te veo, haré un maldito tapete de zorro. ¿Entiendes?―Shippô asintió y cayó al suelo cuando Inuyasha lo soltó. Se dio media vuelta y Shippô desapareció gracias a sus artes mágicas.

Inuyasha se volvió en menos de un segundo. Sus ojos destilaban furia y vergüenza. Se habían burlado de él tanto que su propio orgullo le dolía. Puso una mano en su rostro y suspiró.

Kagome era demasiado buena para su salud.

No le haría nada a ella, pero más le valía a ese zorro no pasar aquí por unos cuantos meses.

Tal vez años.

Tal vez siglos.

* * *

 **A** mé hacer este capítulo. Esta idea surgió a partir de la película ¿En dónde están las rubias? Raro, eh. Bueno esta viñeta está dedicada a una de las capitanas mas genialosas del mundo: **Morgan.**

Preciosa, estoy feliz de haberte conocido y formar parte de la familia que has creado en el foro. También aprecio tu humor y tu personalidad intenté hacerlo humorístico, espero que te haya gustado o al menos no lances tomates ami bebé deforme (L)

Te quiero preciosa. :)

Y para aquellos que leen un review no me haría nada, pero nadita mal :)

Firee fuera ;)


	6. La luna escucha murmullos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _VI_

 _La luna escucha murmullos_

* * *

―Estoy cansada, muy cansada―Se quejó la sacerdotisa que ya estaba acostada en el futon. Su pareja estaba aún lado suyo. Ambos boca arriba, mirando el techo de la cabaña. Kagome estiró sus pies, escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.―. No puedo creerlo, hubo tres partos al mismo tiempo y en casas diferentes, tuve que correr de un lado a otro.―refunfuñó desganada, movió su tobillo―. Además me caí y me torcí, creo que está hinchado―Por un segundo alzó su cabeza tratando de ver su pie, fue imposible, estaba agotada. Recostó su cabeza y arrugó la nariz, estaba tan cansada que le dolía la espalda, estaba cansada que ni siquiera aguantaba el suave colchón. Suspiró.

―El maldito de Miroku no me ayudó a exterminar a esas ratas de fuego―Ahora era el turno del demonio quejarse, alzó sus manos vendadas, tenía arañazos y una que otra quemadura, nada graves para un demonio normal aunque para un humano sí. Bufó y movió su cuello―. Además de eso tuve que ayudar a los aldeanos para la construcción de una cabaña y cortar leña. Sin contar los tres ogros gigantes.―Sintió el cuerpo caliente de su esposa recostarse en su pecho, la atrajo aún más.―. Malvado Miroku, me las pagará después.

―Inuyasha, ellos habían avisado que iban a visitar a Kohaku―murmuró Kagome sin ánimo. Su pareja chasqueó la lengua―. ¿Lo olvidaste?―La respuesta fue un suspiro. La sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos, deleitada escuchó los latidos de Inuyasha, eran tranquilos, con un ritmo tranquilizador. No pudo evitar sonreír, si algo le relajaba eran los latidos de Inuyasha, eso o cuando él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

No, ambos estaban muy cansados para hacer el amor ahora. Podía notarlo, no iba hacer el primer movimiento ni tampoco Inuyasha.

El medio demonio, por su parte respiró el cabello de Kagome, identificó los olores que había: hierbas medicinales, sebo de animal y el olor de la grasa de sus cabellos. Sonrió al percibir el potente olor de Kagome. Era difícil describirlo, no era un perfume en sí sino era algo suave, latente. La estrujó un poco, Kagome suspiró.

―Estoy cansado y no puedo dormir―comentó después de un breve silencio. Sus orejas se movieron al captar el ulular del viento, asumía que eran las dos o tres de la mañana. Su esposa comenzó a trazar leves círculos en su pecho, Inuyasha estiró su otro brazo y tomó su Hitoe y la acomodó en su cabeza, su cuello comenzaba a dolerle. Se quedaron así, en silencio, Inuyasha acariciaba el hombro de su compañera y ella seguía trazando círculos. Estaban cansados pero no podían dormir.―. ¿Y ellos no se opusieron?―Nunca había tocado el tema de la partida de Kagome, resultaba inquietante esa pregunta en el primer mes, pero después de dos años de ya podía hacerla sin temor alguno. Sintió a su pareja negar con la cabeza.

―No pude despedirme de ellos―La voz de la chica del futuro era tenue―. Solo pude despedirme de mi madre, me apoyó en todo momento―El hibrido asintió, su cabeza se recargó en la de Kagome―. Desearía haber tenido más tiempo para despedirme de ellos ―confesó despacio. Inuyasha asintió.

―¿Saliste con ese humano?―miró la ventana, luna menguante. A pesar de su voz neutral había un rasgo de celos en ella.

―Se declaró―sintió el cuerpo de su marido tensarse―. Y lo rechacé, no podía aceptarlo, ya sabes, amaba a otro hombre―vio una leve sonrisa en Inuyasha. Ambos habían hecho una regla invisible, nunca la dijeron aunque la respetaban: inuyasha jamás diría te amo. Era extraño y en contra de su naturaleza escuchar esas palabras en él, s marido era tosco, duro de palabras, lo aceptaba, solo a veces la pequeña sacerdotisa deseaba escuchar algo más romántico, pero tenía mejores cosas: besos robados, noches apasionadas y un cuerpo al que abrazar.―. Después de eso me gradué y llegué aquí.

―Yo fui a una casa de citas―Kagome abrió sus ojos y dejó de trazar círculos.―. No fue por lo que tú crees―declaró el hombre mitad bestia viendo la reacción de su esposa, la abrazó más fuerte―. Llegué porque algo de ahí tenía tu olor. Una de esas chicas tenía tu pañuelo, el que se había perdido.

―¿El de encaje con gatitos?―alzó su rostro sorprendida, su conyugue asintió―. Vaya, creí que había desaparecido para siempre―volvió a recostar su cabeza, estaba sombrada. Escuchó a Inuyasha suspirar y bajar sus orejas, sabía esa reacción: estaba relajado.―. ¿Cómo era tu madre?―preguntó esta vez Kagome, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y un brillo de nostalgia apareció en ellos.

―Era hermosa, siempre limpia. Sabía cocer―recordó aquellas tardes donde su madre trabajaba para ganarse un poco de dinero―. Nunca supe que era de alta nobleza, aunque era obvio, todo lo que me enseñó era de una educación noble.

―¿Sabes hacer origami y shodô?―Inuyasha asintió antes de soltar un gran bostezo, sus colmillos aparecieron feroces y atrayentes.―. ¿Cómo…

―Ella murió de fiebre. No había medicina o si la había no la iban a utilizar con la madre de un hibrido―Kagome sintió que su corazón se partía en dos al escuchar esas palabras, lo abrazó más fuerte. Inuyasha comenzó a enroscar su dedo en los cabellos de su esposa―. Después de eso vagué solo, tuve hambre y frío…―cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño―. No recuerdo mucho de ella, sé que dormía junto a mí, siempre despertaba en sus brazos―Kagome entendió en ese momento el hambre de contacto físico por la noche que padecía Inuyasha; era algo natural, Inuyasha volvía a ser un niño buscando refugio en un pecho materno. Sonrió despacio, el medio demonio lanzó otro bostezo.

―No recuerdo a mi padre―susurró Kagome mirando el techo de la cabaña.―. Mamá no hablaba mucho de él.

―Mi padre murió por salvar a mi madre y a mí―Ambos sintieron frío y tomaron la manta que estaba a un lado, Inuyasha sacó su hitoe que estaba como cabecera y arropó a Kagome, ella se hundió como un tierno gatito ―. Siempre creí que mi padre era un maldito que había violado a mi madre―bufó con una sonrisa amarga, ¿quién podía culparlo? Esas palabras siempre las escuchaba en la boca de la gente cuando era niño, sobre todo si su madre estaba cerca, por eso odiaba la lastima. Sólo por esa razón la aceptaban. Su madre siempre negaba esa versión pero el creía que era verdad―. Al menos supe la verdad, ¿no? Incluso me dio una espada.

―Yo creo que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti por ser como eres―Esta vez ella se reincorporó, sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados, brillantes gracias a su sangre canina―. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti.―Su voz fue suave, llena de sinceridad. Se acercó más a él y rozó sus labios en su mejilla. La reacción de su esposo fue un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa fanfarrona, bufó, mirando el techo de la cabaña.

―Eres una tonta―exclamó. La sacerdotisa rió un poco―¿Qué?

―Cada vez que lo dices siento que es un te amo―entrelazó sus manos y lo miró con dulzura. El hombre bestia desvió su mirada y carraspeó un poco―. Siempre lo dices cuando quiero decir algo lindo de ti. ―La mano de Inuyasha acarició la espalda de su esposa y la abrazó―. ¿Crees que miento?

―Toda una vida llena de insultos y traiciones y luego esto―La chica mordió sus labiosl los ojos de Inuyasha la observaban con detenimiento, la desnudaba con la mirada, sentía todo. Bajó su cabeza avergonzada. ―. A veces no crees que sea verdad― Inuyasha la miró incrédulo y rió un poco. Se levantó colocándose encima de Kagome, su cabeza plateada se recostó en el seno femenino.

― ¿Inuyasha?―Lo movió suavemente, su esposo suspiró.―. ¿Entonces es un te amo?―escuchó un resoplido, ella entrecerró sus ojos e hizo un mohín.

―Piensa en lo que quieras. No te lo voy a decir―La mujer restregó su mano en la cabellera blanca de su esposo. Inuyasha no se movió, su cuerpo peso más.

―Vamos, Inuyasha, dímelo―movió su cuerpo, el hibrido no se retiró.― Inuyasha…Oye, Inuyasha―Hubo un silencio de dos segundos, los suficientes para escuchar los ronquidos de su marido, Kagome respiró derrotada. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando acarició el cabello del medio demonio. Sí, Inuyasha fue el que más se cansó, él corrió de un lado al otro cuando las ratas de fuego atacaron al templo, luego los ogros en el bosque, las siete casas que construyó (sí, no sólo fue una. No era idiota, sabía que Inuyasha siempre ayudaba a esos aldeanos), tuvo que cargar leños y cortarlos…Escuchó un ronquido potente y arrugó la nariz.

Debía cambiarlo de posición o si no él y sus increíbles ronquidos no la dejarían dormir.

Se volteó con cuidado, Inuyasha se volteó con ella sin dejar de abrazarla, se aferraba. Hundió más su cabeza en el pecho femenino y los ronquidos desaparecieron. Ella sonrió satisfecha, sí, los ronquidos siempre se debían a una mala postura y ahora solo eran leves ronroneos. Bostezó, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

―Eres un tonto también, Inuyasha―susurró despacio. Inuyasha inhaló profundo.―. Y te amo por eso. ― Kagome se quedó dormida en ese instante.

* * *

 **¡H** ola a todos! En verdad me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero acabo de regresar de vacaciones y estoy sumergida en la universidad (Sin contar que ahora tendré que enfocarme en teseis y etc) PERO no planeo dejar esto. Este proyecto se ha convertido en un anti estrés y créanme que estoy feliz al escribir esto para ustedes 3

Esta viñeta es para **Onmyuji**. Paisana mía, eres y serás alguien muy especial para mí, lamento tanto haber tardado y sé que deberías merecer más, pero tuve varios conflictos por este fic. Al inicio tuve otras ideas pero querìa hacer algo digno para ti y bueno, ya sabes, romance everywhere. Espero haberlo logrado, últimamente ando en las nubes y ni sabía como empezar.

En fin, esta viñeta me hizo recordar las conversaciones de mis padres en la noche, cuando ellos toman café y galletas, platican y se dicen te quiero (a veces) Realmente disfruté escribirlo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por esperar!

Y aquellos que leen, un review por favor. amo leerlos, me hacen feliz y creer que no soy tan mediocre con esto ;)

Firee fuera:)


	7. La declaración del demonio blanco

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 _VII_

 _La declaración del demonio blanco_

* * *

―Señora Kagome―La aludida dio un pequeño bostezo y volteó a ver a la adolescente.―. El señor Inuyasha y usted ya están casados, ¿verdad?―Aquella pregunta hizo saltar por dos segundos a la sacerdotisa, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas y desvió su mirada.

―Eh…Bueno, podrías llamarlo así―rascó su mejilla derecha un tanto avergonzada. Realmente no sabía cómo definir su relación con Inuyasha. Todo el mundo consideraba ya un hecho que ambos estaban casados y ambos se comportaban como un matrimonio, pero nunca hubo ceremonia. Se removió nerviosa y observó con el rabillo del ojo a Rin; la pre-adolescente dejó a un lado el canasto lleno de flores y se acercó un poco más.

―¿Y cómo fue?―Esta vez la chica se tomó el lujo de abrazar sus rodillas poniendo absoluto interés―. ¿Cómo fue la declaración del señor Inuyasha?―La sacerdotisa abrió su boca para contestar pero calló al instante, ¿Cómo fue? Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. Nope. Nada.

Bostezó otra vez, quería contestarle a Rin pero no tenía ni el recuerdo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Aún estaba cansada por el día ajetreado de ayer, incluso Inuyasha estaba exhausto, el pobre tardó una hora para levantarse y una vez que lo hizo tenía un malvado humor de perros, sí, digno de su raza. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, ¿Inuyasha se había confesado? No, por supuesto que no, Inuyasha no era así.

―Él nunca me propuso matrimonio―comentó un tanto desanimada.―. Él no me pidió ser su esposa o algo por el estilo.―Rin abrió mucho los ojos, Kagome la tranquilizó con una sonrisa―. No hubo necesidad porque ya conocía sus sentimientos―Escuchó una risilla por parte de la joven de catorce años. Kagome tuvo nostalgia, por un segundo recordó a sus amigas hablando sobre su supuesto novio.

―¿Y cómo supo sus sentimientos?―Kagome miró a los lados en busca de su marido, lo vio a lo lejos, estaba completamente dormido en la rama de un árbol. Sonrió enternecida, era mejor verlo dormido que jodiendo al mundo por su falta de sueño―. ¿Señora Kagome?―La sacerdotisa se recostó en la hierba, tenía tantos deseos de dormir.

―Él siempre me cuidó y…siempre prometió protegerme―Ah, recodaba esa promesa, estaban a punto de besarse pero Sôta lo echó a perder. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de la joven, eso la hizo levantarse rápido y con una mirada de lechuza se acercó a Rin. ―. ¿Alguien se te declaró?―Para su sorpresa no hubo ningún sonrojo o una señal que delatara a Rin, solo negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. ―. ¿Nadie? ¿Ni Kohaku?―Vale, admitía que shippeaba a esos dos, pero sabía que no era correcto presionarla ni mucho menos ser víctima de la furia de Sesshômaru. Sesshômaru, su mirada se afiló aún más―. ¿Ni Sesshômaru?― sonrió victoriosa al ver el sonrojo de Rin extenderse por toda su cara, casi grita si no fuera por Inuyasha quien la levantó como si fuese un costal de harina. Trató de voltear pero Rin ya se había marchado, apretó los nudillos ―. ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!―golpeó levemente la espalda del híbrido, ni siquiera se inmutó. Genial, de sacerdotisa a saco de papas―. Inuyasha bájame, no seas un bruto… ¡Bájame! ¡Necesito que Rin me conteste!

―Kaede dice que vayas a la siguiente aldea para un exorcismo―Kagome roló los ojos. Malvados exorcismos―. Y que entregues algunos remedios―Inuyasha siguió caminando alejándose lentamente de aquel prado, Kagome suspiró resignada, dejo caer su cabeza.

―Estaba hablando con Rin, Inuyasha―dijo después de un rato. Su segundo shipp era su cuñado y esa niña. Sintió un apretón en su glúteo―. ¡Oh! ¡No me llamaba Kaede, ¿verdad?!―escuchó a su marido reír―. Inuyasha…

―Feh, deja de presionarla.―Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Inuyasha sabía algo?―. Además, no es algo que nos incumba―Esta vez fue ella quien bufó, Inuyasha resultaba ser un aguafiestas en esos asuntos.

―¿Kaede no me necesita?―bostezó una vez más, Inuyasha la imitó.

―No. Tenemos tiempo libre y podremos hacer mejores cosas, ¿no?―Kagome sonrió, esta vez se levantó un poco y lo encaró. Ambos se miraron llenos de confianza, Kagome mordió su labio e Inuyasha asintió.

―¿Dormir?

―Sí, pero no en la casa. Pueden llamarnos y jodernos.―Kagome movió su cabeza cual niña de cinco años. Estaba feliz, ¡Dormir! ¡Sí! ¿En qué momento había envejecido? Para tener veinte años ya no soportaba las noches en vela, que duro. Inuyasha volvió a bostezar, él por su parte los desvelos, las continuas luchas, el terrible ardor en sus manos y la molesta responsabilidad de ser líder de la aldea (cosa que nunca pidió) lo orillaban a arrojar todo a la mierda, tomar a su esposa e irse a dormir.

―Aún no llega Sango―canturreó Kagome e Inuyasha asintió. En menos de cinco minutos el pobre matrimonio dormía a pierna suelta en una cabaña ajena.

Lejos de ahí, Rin caminaba despacio. Respiró más de cuatro veces esperando mantener su corazón en calma, resultaba en vano…La pregunta de Kagome le hizo recordar algo, algo vago, un recuerdo, algo instantáneo, pero lo suficiente para mantenerla inquieta por bastante tiempo. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y suspiró.

 _¿Ni Sesshômaru?_

Recargó su cabeza en la corteza, ¿por qué esa inquietud? Realmente su curiosidad no era maliciosa, si había hecho tales preguntas era por la necesidad de saber cómo era una propuesta, nada más. Cerró sus ojos un momento, leves imágenes llegaban a su mente: un claro, una mano cálida…

 _Podrás examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo…_

Sus ojos se abrieron en menos de un segundo, sus manos temblaron y tuvo que sentarse en las raíces del árbol. Sí, ahora los recuerdos eran más claros…¿Él había hecho una promesa? ¡¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante?! Parpadeó, ¿qué edad tenía? ¿Nueve? ¿Ocho? Sí, algo así. Fue justo después del exterminio de Naraku, la aldea se estaba construyendo debido a los daños de la batallas…Sango y Miroku planeaban una boda, Inuyasha se había alejado por un tiempo… ¿Y ella? Alzó su rostro, las nubes se movían lentamente. No forzó su mente, los recuerdos llegaban uno tras otro, como una cadena que entrelazaba sentimientos olvidados, pero jamás extintos.

― _¡Señor Sesshômaru!―_ Fue su primera imagen, ella estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede llamándolo, sí, lo recordaba. Estaba emocionada en ese momento, ¿Por qué? Ah, claro, había escuchado a Jaken decir que pronto se irían.―. _¿Señor Sesshômaru?―_ Había salido de la cabaña en busca de él, no lo había encontrado. Frunció el ceño, lo llamó, poco después apareció Kaede.

― _Vas a quedarte a aquí, Rin. Vivirás conmigo a partir de ahora_.―Abrió sus ojos la adolescente, claro, ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez donde sintió que él la había abandonado? Aún no entendía la situación en ese entonces y corrió, ignorando a la anciana y sumergiéndose al bosque, gritaba su nombre.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al recordar la sensación de abandono, de olvido, recordó el miedo al perderse en el bosque, gritaba su nombre, no quería quedarse, quería irse. Lloró. Fue ahí cuando él llegó, estaba molesto, si, lo recordaba molesto. Le decía que volviera, ella negaba, suplicaba quedarse con él…

― _¡Quiero volver! ¡No quiero estar aquí!_ ―No hizo caso alguno cuando él la llamó por su nombre, fue la primera vez que ella había hecho un berrinche y él había alzado la voz. Sí, la memoria de quedarse callada ante la voz gélida e iracunda ahí estaba, no recordaba el rostro de su señor, no recordaba haberlo mirado en la cara.

― _Obedece y vuelve_ ―Hubo una laguna mental, un salto. Al parecer se había rehusado porque el siguiente recuerdo que tenía era que ella estaba tomándolo de la manga, reteniéndolo, negando la cabeza al borde del llanto. Era normal, para esa edad creía que él la estaba abandonando.―. _Volveré. Es necesario que decidas algún día._

― _Pero yo quiero estar con usted_.― El recuerdo se volvió más nítido, sí, él se había volteado, su mirada puesta en ella, ¿qué pasó después? La adolescente tocó su mejilla, ladeó la cabeza ¿Él le había acariciado el rostro?

― _Te quedarás aquí_ ―Él se había agachado a su altura― _No dejes que nadie te intimide, si algo sucede llámame o silba como te gusta hacerlo. Y yo vendré, siempre_.― Las palabras eran claras, el recuerdo de su voz era suave, aterciopelada, esperaba que aquellas frases no fuesen una ilusión y sí un recuerdo:―. _Y no temas, basta que recuerdes que volveré, con esa confianza basta, tenemos mucho tiempo_ ―El rostro de él era pacifico―. _Podrás examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo_ …

― _Pero yo quiero estar con usted_ ―Recordó haber dicho eso, suplicante, llena de dolor, con lágrimas mojando todo su rostro―. _Por favor, no me deje, no me deje_ ―Él se levantó rápido, y se dio media vuelta, intentó seguirlo pero él había emprendido vuelo, en sus memoria, él jamás volteó a verla―, _¡Señor Sesshômaru!_

Las memorias se dispersaron en ese instante. Rin abrió sus ojos y suspiró, varias lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos…¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de haber olvidado tal despedida? Ah, sí. Ella estaba tan enfadada, como toda niña no había entendido y había elegido la furia, sepultando aquellos recuerdos. Él no volvió sino seis meses después, tiempo suficiente para perdonarlo y entender que viviría en la aldea, conformándose con las visitas de su amo. Nunca había entendido el por qué, ahora lo comprendía, era algo tan claro como el agua: él la estaba esperando.

Suspiró y cortó varias flores. ¿Y si era solo un producto de su imaginación esos recuerdos? Se detuvo y miró la margarita que tenía entre sus dedos…Era posible, tal vez ese era su deseo y por la pregunta de Kagome sus sentimientos le había jugado una broma…O solo eran mitad de recuerdos y mitad fantasía. Abrazó sus rodillas…ah, dulces y agria desdicha.

 _Si algo sucede llámame o silba como te gusta hacerlo._

¿Podría ser que…?

Se levantó, su corazón latía rápido…¿Sería estúpido hacerlo? Tenía miedo, ¿Y si en verdad solo esos recuerdos no eran más que fantasías? Respiró hondo, y con los dedos silbó, fue un silbido largo, algo agudo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dispersarse entre los árboles. Tragó duro cuando terminó, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle, bajó la mirada sonrojada…Tonta, ¿Creer que alguien como él vendría solo por silbar? Era imposible, la última vez que lo vio fue hace seis meses ¿O un año? La desilusión golpeó su maltrecho corazón, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la aldea.

Miró al cielo y agradeció por un segundo las fantasías que tuvo, fueron muy dulces a pesar de ser solo mentiras. Caminó unos minutos más hasta visualizar la casa de Kaede, forzó una sonrisa e intentó caminar con naturalidad, ¿Se habrá ido Kaede a comprar verduras?

―Rin―La chica volteó tan rápido como pudo. Fueron fracciones de segundo cuando vio la sombra imponente de la bestia blanca, inmutable…No, había una respiración agita y unos ojos interrogantes.

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarlo…No, eso era inapropiado.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. No debió venir, se había prometido no hacerlo más…No cuando en una de sus últimas visitas había olfateado ese olor a sangre por parte de ella, no cuando había entendido la situación que padecen los humanos de su rápido crecimiento y de su rápida muerte. Debía irse antes de verla crecer, y crecer, y crecer…Apretó los nudillos. A pesar de ellos él había llegado ante ella como un perro. ¿Pero cómo vencer a tales impulsos?

―Señor Sesshômaru…

El demonio la miró otra vez, la sonrisa de ella provocó en él una incertidumbre…Solo por última vez, se prometió…Sí, solo estaría con ella hoy y mañana tomaría distancia…

Claro, ese era el plan. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para él, sobre todo cuando ella cumpliera diecinueve años, cuando realmente él descubriera el sentimiento de amor que tanto deseaba esconder.

* * *

 **H** a pasado algún tiempo que no publicaba (en verdad trato de hacerlo cada semana debido a la Universidad) Pero esta vez me ha costado un poco el capítulo, creo que fue el más difícil de todos porque sé que no recibiré ningún review de esa persona a la que va dirigido: **Hayden** , mi **M.J Hayden.**

Ella fue y será siendo una de las mejores piratas del bello Foro de _Siéntate,_ siempre estaba ahí para reír y endeudarse, siempre bromeaba acerca de las tangas y de sus hermosos juegos. Le encantaba mucho la pareja de Sesshômaru y Rin, de hecho, ella fue quien me impulsó a realizar escritos sobre esta pareja. Quisiera creer que está leyendo esto, en verdad, porque es triste escribir algo y no saber si realmente le gustó o no. Recuerdo que amó el primer lemmon que hice, nunca dejó review pero siempre me decía que era su favorito, siempre me pidió una precuela de eso y jamás tuve tiempo...Este regalo es honor a ella e intenté entrelazar al final este capítulo con el lemmon...

Ojalá le haya gustado, me imagino que lo está leyéndolo en su nube y con su botella de ron en la mano. Realmente es difícil escribir algo así, porque cada instante piensas en esa persona que se fue y que no volverá...En su familia, amigos, trabajo...Seis meses y aún duele.

Lo siento, espero no haberles arruinado la lectura. Este humilde regalo es para ella, gracias por leer.

Firee


	8. Los lobos se vestirán de ovejas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

 **Advertencias: Violencia, lenguaje peyorativo, abusos y mucho sentimentalismo.**

* * *

 _Sol de primavera_

 _VIII_

 _Los lobos se vestirán de ovejas_

* * *

 _Eres demasiado amable, Kagome._

Eso fue lo que dijo Inuyasha antes de irse…

Sí, era tan amble y tan estúpida. Tan…Tan estúpida.

Forcejeó un poco más, pataleaba, sus uñas se hincaban en la carne maloliente de aquellos dos hombres que la intentaban ultrajar. Era en vano, la fuerza combinada de aquellos imbéciles la superaban, ¿cómo ganarle a esos bandidos? Cerró sus ojos y lloró al sentir la lengua áspera de uno de ellos mientras el otro sostenía sus frágiles y ya moreteadas muñecas.

―¡Deténganse por favor!―escuchó el grito desesperado de Kaede. La anciana ya hacía en el suelo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, quiso arrastrarse, tomar su arco y ayudar a la muchacha. El bandido miró su compañero y formaron una sonrisa.

―¿No quieres follarte a la anciana?―ambos se burlaron y antes de que Kagome pudiese reaccionar la anciana fue brutalmente pateada por aquel hombre. La sacerdotisa sollozó de rabia, encogiéndose, Kaede cayó inconsciente, juró escuchar el hueso quebrarse…¿cómo escapar de ellos? El hombre comenzaba ya a quitarse su pantalón, sintió el agarre fuerte en sus muñecas―. Después de mí, ¿Sí? Quiero tenerla primero―La chica tembló, nadie la ayudaría. Ladeó su rostro y cerró sus ojos, esperaba morir…A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de las mujeres, de los niños y ancianos siendo masacrados por aquellos ladrones.

Había sido tan idiota, tan idiota en creer en ellos.

Claro, había sido una trampa mandar a dos niños pidiendo auxilio. Según, la aldea vecina estaba siendo atacada por bandidos. Inuyasha se rehusó a ir, era luna nueva, incluso Miroku estaba de acuerdo, ¿pero quién había insistido? A pesar de las sospechas que decían sus compañeros sobre esos niños ella protestó, ¿Cómo darles la espalda? Finalmente cedió Inuyasha y de mala gana reunió un gran grupo de hombres para auxiliar a la dichosa aldea.

Solo quedaron niños, mujeres y ancianos… ¿Qué pasó después? No había pasado ni una hora cuando el infierno se desató. Los niños fueron una trampa, la verdadera aldea que estaba siendo atacada por aquellos malhechores era la suya y ella había sido la culpable de bajar la guardia.

Todos estaban en desacuerdo pero obedecieron ante su capricho, claro, ella comenzaba a ser una persona de autoridad, la futura sacerdotisa de la aldea. Que tonta, olvidar que estaba en la época de guerras civiles, en una época donde no había que bajar la guardia, ¿Creía que el mundo era de color de rosa? ¿Qué todos merecían una oportunidad?

Los valores que inculcó su madre ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué hacer con ellos si traía desgracia? Apretó los nudillos. El hombre besaba su cuello y frotaba sus caderas en un acto de seducción, comenzó a desnudarla por la fuerza. Kagome alzó el rostro, las tonalidades rojas de las llamaradas se filtraban por la ventana…Era como un atardecer, como aquellos cuando su madre hablaba con ella mientras se sentaban cerca del árbol sagrado, hablando de cosas triviales: escuela, comida, pasado…su padre. Él fue policía, eso decía su abuelo, un cruel policía…Siempre fue odiado por los familiares de los maleantes… ¿No tenía piedad con ellos?

 _Solo hay dos tipos de personas, Kagome: las buenas y malas. Y es muy difícil saber distinguirlas porque suelen disfrazarse. Los lobos se visten de ovejas…Por eso a veces debemos ser sabios ante nuestras decisiones. No siempre hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón, sino con la mente…Como tu padre…_

De seguro su padre sentía pena por ella, todavía que cometía un error se rendía. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su futuro violador. Ambos se reía mientras gozaban de los senos de la chica, dando chupetones y manotazos en sus caderas, cual animal en celo…

No. No volvería a caer, sepultaría todo resquicio de misericordia…Su aldea, sus vecinos, sus enfermos, sus amigos…Sango…Los niños.

Ahora entendía a Kikyô, ella era una líder fría, según Kaede no había duda en su voz. Sí, ella no se guiaba por el corazón, Kikyô era fuerte por ser racional…

No sucedería otra vez.

Recordó un movimiento de defensa personal que vio una vez en la televisión. Sí, debía ladear su cadera y patear a su oponente. Lo hizo, fue rápido, lo suficiente para dar un golpe con toda su fuerza en la entre pierna del hombre y a su vez voltearse para hacer una llave con sus muñecas que estaba sometidas por el otro. Ambos la soltaron y no dudó un segundo.

 _Ya no sientas Kagome._

Tomó una de las flechas esparcidas por el suelo y se la clavó en el cuello del hombre, el otro, viendo el asesinato trató de defenderse pero ya era tarde, la segunda flecha cayó en su ojo quitándole la vita al instante.

Kagome no se detuvo a pensar, ni siquiera se sorprendió de sentir un poco de satisfacción al ver los cuerpos, ¿Inuyasha sintió ese mismo placer cuando se convertía en un demonio completo? Ignoró el dolor en su muñeca, de seguro se la había torcido ante su escape. Se aseguró de ver a Kaede, estaba respirando, viva, con contusiones pero viva.

Salió de la cabaña armada con su arco y carcaj, el estado deplorable de la aldea era sorprendente: casas quemadas, cuerpos tirados de ancianos y uno que otro bandido. Su mandíbula se tensó al ver a extremidades de niños…Sus niños, aquellos que jugaban con ella en las tardes. Tensó su arco y disparó, cayó un bandido a punto de saquear otra cabaña.

Primero eliminaría a los que estaban incendiando las casas, después a todos.

No titubeó después de haber asesinado a diez, todos con una flecha en la cabeza. De hecho resultaba bastante sencillo, sí, si no fuera por el terrible dolor en su muñeca. Eso la distrajo un segundo, lo suficiente para saber que un malnacido la hería en el hombro con su _katana,_ siseó de dolor y se volteó clavando la flecha que tenía entre sus manos en el cuello del hombre. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando una flecha se clavó en su hombro derecho. Vio a lo lejos a cuatro mercenarios a caballo disparando diestra a siniestra, el galope de las bestias amenazaban su vida.

No tuvo tiempo de defenderse, no hubo necesidad. Antes de que pudiese sentir otra mortal flecha el grupo de hombres había sido derrotado por un boomerang gigante; apreció las expresiones de los hombres siendo cercenados por el afilado hueso gigante, los caballos se dispersaron a todo galope. Kagome volteó a ver a Sango, la exterminadora jadeaba, su rostro bañado de sudor y sangre, había un terrible moratón en su pómulo izquierdo, hilos de sangre escurrían por su cabeza combinándose con la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. El corazón de Kagome se partió en dos al ver tal estado de su amiga, las heridas que tenía no era nada a comparación de ella. Los ojos de Sango eran mortíferos, sin miedo, sin piedad.

Kagome sintió el mundo temblar a sus pies al ver las ropas desacomodadas de la chica, podía verse uno que otro chupetón en el cuello… ¿Acaso ella…

―¡Kagome! ¡Atrás de ti!―La sacerdotisa volteó y acertó un puñetazo al bandido. Su agresor cayó inconsciente, Sango se acercó al hombre, le robó su espada y la hundió en la carne del hombre.―. Te hirieron…―Los ojos de Kagome rehuían, no podía mirarla, tenía miedo…¿La miraría con odio por sus malas decisiones?―. ¿Te hicieron algo?―Eso la desconcertó, alzó su vista y se quedó sin habla cuando los brazos maltratados de la mujer la rodeaban.

―N-no―Se separó de ella tan rápido, estaba alterada, paranoica, cualquier segundo era perfecto para atacar― ¿Ellos…

―Tampoco. Shippô llegó a tiempo―Sango apretó los nudillos―. Si no fuera por él…

―¿Dónde está?―No hubo necesidad de respuesta. A la distancia había una gran bola de fuego azul, en ellos había niños, adolescente y mujeres, todos atrás de Shippô.

Kagome supo en ese instante que jamás se perdonaría, jamás. Los niños lloraban, las mujeres abrazaban a sus pequeños asustados y Shippô…ante ella no había un niño risueño y llorón, había un zorro con una mirada mortal, su vista al frente, sus manos extendidas para incrementar la gran bola y cubrir tanto aldeano podía. Había heridas en su cuerpo, moratones, cortes en su mejilla, una herida en su costado goteaba pero no había dolor alguno en su rostro, aun cuando este estaba bañado en sangre por la gran herida de su ceja izquierda…Odio, había un odio que jamás había visto en sus ojos. Ni siquiera cuando lo conoció por primera vez en busca de venganza con los hermanos relámpago… ¿Ella acaba de quitarle su inocencia? ¿Ella había creado ese odio? Volteó a ver a Rin, la chica estaba aún lado del zorro con un arco en la mano, su mirada no destilaba terror si no furia, la misma con la que tiraba las flechas hacia sus oponentes. Se percató que el arco era de Kaede, vislumbró un poco más, la anciana estaba con ese grupo de mujeres, Shippô la había salvado igual, suspiró aliviada.

Hubo un estallido enseguida, varias flechas se dirigieron al fuego mágico, Kagome intentó gritar, pero gran fue su sorpresa ver que se incineraban. Shippô desvió su mirada a los atacantes e hizo movimientos con su mano. El fuego aumentó y se separó en grandes remolinos, incinerando a los hombres que estaban cerca de ellos. No hubo ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento a pesar de haber quemado a diez hombres. Kagome retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué lo había obligado a convertirse?

―¿Están bien?―preguntó Shippô sin mirarlas. Sango asintió mientras tomaba de nuevo su arma. Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

Sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos se resistían en reaccionar…

Este infierno…Ella lo había causado. Miró el cielo nocturno, bañado de una luz anaranjada por las llamas…¿Cómo podía ser la causante de tanto dolor?

―Kagome―volteó a sentir un leve golpe en su hombro. Sango frunció el ceño y se acomodó su boomerang.―. No hay tiempo para eso ahora―Le limpió las lágrimas de un solo movimiento―. Ya nos arrepentiremos después, sentiremos después, nos romperemos después, pero no ahora. Solo somos nosotras y debemos proteger lo que queda. ¿Entiendes?

No fue la mirada ni el tono lo que más le lastimó Kagome, sino la verdad que había en sus palabras. Sango tenía razón, no había tiempo…Despojarse de sus sentimientos y de su corazón de buena mujer sería difícil, pero debía hacerlo.

―No están solas―vieron varios ancianos reunirse con palos, azadones y una que otra espada.―. Señora Kagome, usted no tiene la culpa.―El anciano Kuro, hierbero y colega de Kaede le sonrió mientras apretaba fuertemente el palo que tenía entre sus manos―. No ha sido su culpa, usted es amable, solo es víctima como todos nosotros. Pero…―caminó hacia al frente y su semblante se endureció. Kagome mordió sus labios, quería gritar, llorar como una niña, pedir que pararan. Rompió su labio ante la fuerza de su mordisco. Sango le acarició el hombro.―…No vamos a rendirnos, debemos resistir hasta que el señor Inuyasha vuelva.

La resistencia de los ancianos duró más de lo que uno puede esperar a pesar del gran número de mercenarios. Sin embargo, el tiempo avanzó y poco a poco el cansancio, la pérdida de sangre y los dolores comenzaron a dañar a los pocos aldeanos. Sus movimientos ya eran lentos y los golpes débiles, ¿Lo peor? Por más que luchaban el número no disminuía.

Cuando el señor Kuro cayó muerto los demás aldeanos comenzaron a desesperarse. El fatídico corte en su estómago delataba su muerte rápida, sin dolor, su cuerpo se reunió con otros cadáveres de niños y mujeres, incluso mercenarios…Las calles de tierra no eran sino fosas de muerte y sangre. Kagome vengó la muerte del hombre, solo una flecha en el pecho bastó…Tiró el carcaj, estaba exhausta.

La lucha había llegado a un punto crítico. Su cuerpo era portador de múltiples cortes, golpes, arañazos y la herida en su hombro le preocupaba. Cada movimiento con el arco equivalía a una punzada de dolor y un adormecimiento en su mano. Miró su traje bañando en sangre y suciedad, no quería ver su espalda pero podía sentir el hormigueo de las heridas en ella. Los mercenarios se habían dispersado…Se ocultaban ahora en las casas y en las nubes de humo, salían como ratas, matando a quien estuviera a su alcance.

―¡Son demasiados!―Sango enterró su _katana_ en el suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas para utilizar su boomerang. Miró a Kagome y se acercó a ella.―. ¿Estás bien?

―No podremos con todos―Esta vez Kagome se permitió mirarla. Sango desvió su rostro y cerró sus ojos por dos segundo, respiró fuerte y esta vez su cabeza se dirigió al zorro que ya estaba jadeando ante el desgaste de energía para mantener a todo el mundo a salvo en su fuego mágico.

―¡SHIPPO!―El zorro alzó el rostro, el grito de Sango fue firme, cargado de determinación―. Salgan de aquí, busquen a Miroku y a los demás. Nosotras te cubriremos, cuídalos a todos, cuídalos.―El rostro de Shippô se deformó en varias facetas: la sorpresa, el miedo, el dolor y finalmente, la resignación. Kagome cerró sus ojos y asintió…

Entendía lo que quería hacer Sango…

―¡Veas lo que veas, escuches lo que escuches no vuelvas!―gritó esta vez la sacerdotisa. Shippô la miró suplicante―. Tu prioridad ahora es la gente de la aldea. Busca a Inuyasha, nosotras nos haremos cargo de aquí―sonó firme a pesar del gran nudo en su garganta. Shippô quiso decir algo pero se dio media vuelta, el temblor de sus hombros delataba el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar. El valiente zorro extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, su fuego se extendió a través del bosque como si fuera un gran túnel, Kagome sollozó y asintió orgullosa. Shippô era todo un gran guerrero, ya sabía manejar a la perfección sus técnicas.

―Confíen en mi―murmuró antes de partir. Los niños y mujeres corrieron a través de aquel sendero.

De pronto, solo quedaron las dos chicas y tres ancianos…

Kagome escuchó sollozar a Sango. Solo fue un sollozo, leve, amargo, inhumano.

―Sango…

―Ellos estarán bien, sé que lo estarán―apretó la empuñadora de su espada y miró a Kagome con una sonrisa―. Su excelencia es un gran padre, él los cuidará muy bien, los educará como debe ser. Estoy segura, por eso…―Se levantó, no había miedo en sus ojos, si no fuerza. Miró a los tres ancianos que estaban atrás de ella―. No vamos a rendirnos―Los ojos de la exterminadora se posaron en los llorosos de Kagome. Le tomó la mano―. Me alegro que estés conmigo, Kagome―La sacerdotisa sollozó fuertemente y bajo su cabeza.

―Perdóname, perdóneme ―Su mano se dirigió a su rostro, cubrió sus ojos y lloró fuertemente―. Fui una idiota, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

―Señora Kagome―Una anciana con su azadón en la mano se acercó, le tocó el brazo―. Yo estoy orgullosa de usted. No tiene la culpa. Yo la perdono.

―Es cierto. Nadie te culpa, y no debes culparte―Sango apretó más su mano―. Yo no te culpo, y soy feliz de estar contigo. Eres mi amiga, mi hermana…Hasta el final―La fuerza de Sango se quebró al derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

―Gra…―Todo fue tan rápido. La nube de humo que estaba atrás de ella fue perfecta para el ataque sorpresa; un mercenario apareció y de un solo golpe arrebató la vida de la pobre anciana que estaba a su lado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, hubo un golpe en su cabeza y el atacante la azotó contra el suelo, su cráneo se sacudió tan fuerte…Un zumbido en sus oídos y después….El tiempo pasaba tan lento, escena por escena. Su cabeza, sus sentidos, sus ojos viajaban lentamente, luces de colores…Escuchó a lo lejos gritos…Cayeron los ancianos y vio como Sango era sujetada por dos mercenarios más. La azotaron al piso igual, pudo ver que forcejeaba, quiso ayudarle, levantarse pero era imposible. El zumbido no disminuía y todo pasaba tan lento.

Sango seguía forcejando pero sólo bastó un golpe más antes de quedar anonadada como Kagome. Ambas se miraron, sus respiraciones estaban cansadas…De pronto ya no había ruidos, ni gritos, solo sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón, uno tras otro, tras otro…Rápido, tan rápido.

El zumbido de la nada desapareció, eran risas ahora que atormentaban sus tímpanos. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre parpadearon, aun percibía los movimientos lentos, sin embargo vio a un hombre joven acercarse. Sí, sin duda era el líder de aquellos ladrones.

―Vaya, vaya―Era joven, astuto, sonrisa arrogante.―. En verdad son todas unas bestias, mira que casi acabar con mi batallón…―caminó alrededor de ellas, pisando los dedos de ambas. Sango y Kagome se quejaron levemente. La chica miró a los lados, no podía identificar bien, pero sabía que quedaban al menos treinta hombres.―. Realmente me impresionan _putitas_ , pero ya me cansé de este juego. Ya que no podemos matar a ese zorro y a los demás, bueno ¿qué hacemos con ustedes?―Escucharon la risa de los hombres―. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Las tratamos como las _putitas_ que son antes de matarlas?―Hubo una euforia por parte de ellos. Kagome buscó la mano de Sango, ambas se entrelazaron los dedos manchados de sangre y tierra. ―. ¿Quién va primero? A la sacerdotisa, ¿no? Digo, hay que agradecer…

Kagome miró a Sango, la exterminadora la miraba intensamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambas suspiraron y sonrieron. Apretaron el agarre. La sacerdotisa vio como los hombres se acercaban, encerrándolas a ambas en un círculo de muerte.

¿Podría entrar al cielo después de su error? Alzó su vista, el cielo ahora era naranja por las llamas…No, no eran por las llamas… ¿Era el amanecer?

―¿Oye, preciosa? ―La mano de ese hombre tocó su rostro. Estrujó sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos―. ¿Y dónde están los monstruos que según protegen la aldea?

Kagome no respondió. Cerró sus ojos y en ese instante lo escuchó.

Un rugido, potente, mortífero, bestial…No, demoniaco. Y después gritos, muchos gritos.

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos, la velocidad con la que ocurrían los hechos eran rápidos pero tan lentos para ella. Matices de un traje rojo y morado, garras, sangre, gritos, desmembramientos…Era Inuyasha, Miroku y el grupo de hombres de la aldea…

Las dos chicas se miraron, aún seguían en el suelo. Los hombres pasaban alrededor, corriendo uno a uno, escapando de las garras de aquel demonio y de aquel monje…

Apretaron el agarre de sus manos, sonrieron mientras las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas.

―Estamos a salvo―susurró Sango, Kagome asintió.

Ambas perdieron la conciencia en ese momento.

* * *

 **H** ay muchas cosas que quiero decir en este capítulo: primero, va dirigido a mi querida Ari porque sé que ama el drama y como yo no sé manejarlo muy bien sino más el angst espero y me disculpe. Va dedicado para ti, preciosa, ya sabes que quería escribir algo con esta índole y aunque no sé si logré hacerlo bien, creéme que me esforcé en hacerlo. Te aprecio mucho, te conozco desde hace algún tiempo y guardo mucho cariño hacia a ti y a tus hermosos dibujos y escritos.

¡Te queyo peque!

Ahora, lamento si les pareció muy cruel esta cuestión, pero desde el inicio comenté que estas viñetas iba a estar en una lado realista, de aquello que debe pasar en una época antigua. Espero no haber causado traumas, pero admito que me emocionó hacer esto por dos razones: la primera porque siempre me imaginé como es la fuerza de Sango y Kagome ante una situación así. Y segunda, por los sentimientos y moral del personaje de Kagome. Es decir, ella es muy pacifista y amable, a veces eso suele ser una oportunidad para hacer daño.

En fin, sé que tarde pero como verán...Creo que este es el capítulo más largo. Posiblemente haga una continuación a partir de este suceso, quien sabe. ya se verá.

Firee fuera;)

Pd. Lamento si hay faltas, me moría por publicar.


	9. el polluelo escucha el cantar del pájaro

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son, ni serán míos. El manga basado en esta historia fue creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **Sol de primavera**

 **IX**

 _El hermano pájaro escucha los cantos de su hermana mayor_

* * *

―¡Se me hizo tarde!―alarmado, el muchacho bajó las escaleras, estaba agitado y sus manos torpes apenas ajustaban la corbata que tenía en su cuello. Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala buscó con la mirada su mochila, cayó en pánico al no encontrarla, ¡Maldición! ¿Será que la dejó olvidada en la casa de su amigo? Aunque, eso sería estúpido y casi imposible. Miró su reloj, no tenía tiempo para esto.

―Buenos días Sô…

―¡No encuentro mis libros! Mamá, ¿Llegué con ellos a casa? Dios, no recuerdo―colocó una mano en su frente y con desespero busca por todos lados los benditos libros de álgebra y química. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que caminaba, pasaba de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabeza, luego en su pecho y por último se sentó en la sala, derrotado. Por su parte, la madre sonrió y meneó la cabeza; si algo le causaba gracia eran los pequeños ataques de pánico de su hijo ante su primer día del instituto.

―Sôta, los libros los dejaste en el instituto, en tu casillero, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, no creo que los utilices hoy―Se acercó a la pequeña bolita temblorosa que tenía como hijo, se sentó a su lado y con su mano suave y maternal acarició los cabellos castaños del muchacho―. Hoy es el día de apertura, incluso es muy temprano para ir, la apertura inicia dentro de tres horas.

El chico alzó su cabeza y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en el techo. La manecilla pequeña apuntaba el número siete…Bajó la cabeza y rió de una forma nerviosa, tocó su frente, miró el pequeño reloj de su muñeca. Las manecillas estaban estáticas, claro, recordó que su reloj se adelantaba constantemente, debía arreglarlo.

―No puedo creerlo―musitó y bajó los hombros más relajado―. Soy un idiota.

―No, no lo eres, y agradecería que no utilizarás ese vocabulario en mi presencia―Naomi sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, Sôta respingó en ese instante: sabía que esa era una señal peligrosa. Su madre era adorable, un pan del cielo, pero si ponía esa sonrisa significaba la muerte súbita.

―Lo lamento, es solo que…―Por dos segundos miró las fotografías que estaba en la mesa del centro.―. Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí. No quiero decepcionarlos.

Naomi suspiró igual y miró las fotografías, hubo un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón.

―No lo harás, ellos te apoyan―Sôta se sorprendió de la convicción de su madre. Ella guió un ojo―. Y yo también.

―Gracias, mamá.

―Bueno, ya que estás despierto, ¿por qué no barres las hojas que están cerca del árbol? Me ayudarías mucho con eso.―Naomi rió quedamente al descubrir que su hijo bufaba mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Se recostó en el sillón, pasaron dos segundos y volvió su vista hacia las fotografías. Sonrió.

No le gustaba barrer las hojas creía que era algo tonto y más cuando apilaba las hojas en un rincón, se volteaba y en menos de dos segundos las hojas estaban otra vez esparcidas por el viento. Después de tres intentos, se rindió y se sentó en la banca que estaba a un lado del árbol sagrado. Suspiró al sentir los leves rayos del sol en su rostro, sonrió, de alguna forma le causaba una sensación de alivio. Abrió sus ojos y observó el increíble espectáculo que ofrecía la luz al filtrarse por las hojas del árbol milenario.

El maullido de un gato lo hizo voltear, Buyo estaba a su lado, estirándose cual rey felino. El animal bostezó, y finalmente se lamió la pata. Sôta veía con detenimiento todos los movimientos de su mascota, envidiaba su pereza. Antes de que pudiera acariciarlo, el gran felino salto y corrió hacia la capilla del pozo, metiéndose entre los barrotes como si presumiera su destreza a pesar de tener su enorme panza de gato comelón. El muchacho quiso alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la entrada algo lo detuvo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que piso este lugar? Acarició el tallado de madera, jugueteó con la perilla…Hace tanto…

Escuchó otra vez el maullido de Buyo, al igual que unos cuantos rasguños del otro lado de la puerta.

―Gato tonto, si quieres salir, ¿por qué no lo haces de la forma en que entraste?―Por respuesta tuvo otra maullido. El chico sonrió, esto le recordaba la vez en que Buyo se había metido al pozo y su hermana tuvo que ir por él, claro, después de eso sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente.

Corrió la puerta y encontró a Buyo arriba de la madera podrida del pozo. Negó con la cabeza el estudiante, ¿Acaso Buyo era un gato suicida? Por mucho que fuera un felino su condición ya no era como antaño, podía demostrarlo señalando la enorme panza que tenía, y si se llegaba a caer bien podría resultar herido. Bajó las escaleras con cautela, su espina dorsal se estremeció ante los crujidos que su peso producía en la madera vieja. No temía si había fantasmas (ya, por dios, era todo un hombre…dieciséis años y contando) pero si temía de su seguridad física, si se llegase a caer…Le iba a doler y mucho.

Alzó sus brazos como símbolo de victoria cuando piso el último escalón. Realmente la humedad había hecho su trabajo en estos últimos cuatro años: el olor a madera vieja era penetrante, sin mencionar alguno que otro bicho que caminaba gozoso en las paredes de la capilla, en los escalones y en las orillas del pozo.

―Buyo, ya, baja de ahí―Lo tomó entre sus manos, el felino cooperativo, solo maulló y salió corriendo con agilidad para escapar de ese lugar. Sôta roló los ojos, el malvado Buyo hacía de las suyas otra vez. Se dio media vuelta, hizo el ademán de subir un escalón cuando se detuvo. Volvió su vista al pozo y con lentitud caminó hacia él otra vez.

Resultaba muy extraño estar ahí después de cuatro años. Acarició la madera húmeda, quería asomarse para ver el fondo… ¿Qué podía encontrar ahí? ¿Oscuridad? ¿El cielo que vio su madre y su hermana el día en que partió? Cerró sus ojos por un instante y se dio el derecho de imaginar por un segundo…

Si él pudiese ver el cielo que tanto decían…significaba que podría pasar a la otra época, ¿permanentemente? No, tal vez tenía el privilegio de ir y venir como lo hizo su hermana…Si pudiera ser así…Bueno, primero buscaría a su querida hermana y le reclamaría por no haberse despedido de él. Sí, eso haría. Realmente le había dolido mucho enterarse que ella se había ido para siempre después de que él llegara de la escuela…Como si no importara…

Bueno, no la odiaba por eso, la comprendía, pero le había dolido y mucho.

¿Cómo sería su hermana ahora? ¿Sería más guapa? ¿Vestiría kimonos pesados o sencillos? Dijo que había una sacerdotisa, ¿ella sería una? ¿Sería madre?...Eso ultimo hizo borrar su sonrisa…Las clases de biología le habían enseñado al real y duro; todo híbrido era infértil…Si su amigo era hibrido…Bueno, era obvio eso, ¿no?...Sin abrir sus ojos golpeteó sus nudillos en la madera. Bueno, pensaría que tal vez, solo tal vez había una excepción y sí tenían hijos… ¿por qué no? Es decir, ellos quebrantaron las leyes de espacio y tiempo, ¿por qué no quebrantar las leyes de la genética y biología? Imaginó un poco más: ¿Cómo serían sus sobrinos? Nah, tal vez con orejas de perro…Podría traerles juguetes, dulces…Regalos…Sí, eso sería lindo.

Podría llevar la cámara de video y mostrarle a Kagome mensajes de su madre, tal vez sería su medio de comunicación de ambas. Eso sería perfecto, su madre dormiría tranquila…Y no como aquella vez, hace dos años, cuando despertó toda angustiada y llorando, creyendo que su hija había estado al borde de la muerte por unos bandidos o algo así…

Si él pudiese viajar al pasado, si él pudiese ver a su hermana…Le diría lo del abuelo. Sucedió hace un año…No sufrió cuando falleció, de hecho, murió mientras dormía…Un ataque cardiaco y luego…nada más. Le diría también que cortó su relación con Hitomi cuando salieron de la secundaria, ella quiso estudiar en el extranjero. También le diría de su nuevo interés por la medicina. La idea de ser un viajero ya era ilusoria, quería ser doctor para ayudar a su madre en algún futuro, incluso planeaba hacer un hospital en los pueblos alejados…

Si su hermana ayudaba a los enfermos en la época antigua, ¿por qué no seguir su ejemplo aquí en el futuro?

Incluso, podría aprender de la medicina herbolaria….Tal vez…Podría llevarle medicinas del furor para ella y para sus amigos…E Inuyasha, ¿Qué podría decirle a su amigo? Definitivamente le iba agradecer sus lecciones de defensa personal, por supuesto, jamás tuvo el poder de hacer las "garras de acero" o quien sabe qué, pero le enseñó lo básico: llaves, golpes, patadas…Muy útil cuando intentaron asaltar la casa hace dos meses. La nariz y la pierna fracturada de ese maleante fue gracias a los golpes que Inuyasha le enseñó. Tal vez, incluso podía tener una katana…No, eso sería peligroso, tendría que tramitar una licencia y nop. Pero sí le conseguiría a su madre un kimono costoso, siempre quiso uno…

Pero lo que más ansiaba era volver a ver a su hermana, hablar con ella sobre sus problemas personales, ser testigo de sus logros, ser consejera de amores, por Dios…Que ella fuera su querida hermana mayor otra vez.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios. El fondo del pozo era negro, con algunas hierbas y el sonido de algunos grillos. Suspiró y recargó su frente en el pozo, no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que había en su mejilla cuando estas escurrieron por su mentón. Debía recobrar la razón, su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y verlo así no sería útil…No quería ponerla triste. Se apoyó un poco más en la madera, olvidándose de lo frágil que estaba. No se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta escuchar el crujir de la madera, lo siguiente que supo fue que caía al fondo de pozo.

Su cuerpo azotó de lleno contra la tierra, afortunadamente la tierra estaba húmeda y blanda. No había huesos rotos de por medio, pero tendría un enorme hematoma en su espalda. Se incorporó lentamente, a lo lejos escuchó el maullido de Buyo, tal vez el gato vino de curioso por el grito de niña que escuchó.

―Demonios, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí?―No había escalera alguna y las paredes del pozo estaban lisas por el musgo…Se dio una palmada en la cabeza, ¿iba a quedarse aquí? Bueno, al menos tenía su celular…

No había servicio.

―Bien hecho, Sôta. Bien hecho.―alzó ambos brazos en busca de señal para su teléfono. Caminó en círculos en esa posición hasta que pisó al redondo y se quebró. Frunció el ceño y cuando sus dedos tocaron los fragmentos, su corazón se detuvo―. ¿Es una perla?―No, no lo era…Parecían ser los restos de una cuenca de cristal. Con la luz de su celular recogió todos los pequeños fragmentos, ¿sería posible…―. No, tranquilo Sôta, es tu imaginación. Kagome dijo que la perla había sido destruida y que había desaparecido. De seguro Buyo robó una cuenca de cristal y la arrojó aquí…Sí, eso debe ser…

Escuchó risas infantiles.

Alzó la vista creyendo ser niños que usualmente jugaban en los escalones del templo…Pero, ¿por qué sonaban tan cerca? Sintió algo cálido en sus manos, los pequeños fragmentos no brillaban, no emitían nada…Estaban tibios…

" _Señora Kagome, ¿por qué estamos aquí?"_

Sôta volteó a todos lados…Se encontraba solo, pero las voces…Tan cercanas. Alzó la vista, seguía en el templo… ¿Pero qué sucedía?

" _Bueno, simplemente quise visitar este lugar, no es algo prohibido, ¿O sí? Además las gemelas querían jugar aquí"._

El muchacho tembló al escuchar esa voz. Suave, risueña…desafiante…

" _No, pero el señor Inuyasha no quiere que nos alejemos demasiado, sobre todo en su condición…"_

Se tocó la cabeza, inspeccionaba si había rastros de sangre…Algo…Nada, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba teniendo visiones? Imposible. Miró os fragmentos, no había nada de especial en ellos, solo estaban calientes…Su mano comenzó a sudar…

" _Rin. El hecho de que me haya torcido un pie no significa que no pueda caminar. Además no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo no estamos solas… ¿Verdad, Inuyasha?"_

Su corazón latía tan rápido…¿Era real? Por dios que lo fuera. Hizo un gesto de dolor…el calor comenzaba a quemarle. No quería soltar los fragmentos, perdería la conexión…

" _Feh, eres muy descuidada Kagome. Apenas puedes caminar con esa venda en el pie, eres una tonta"._

" _¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué estoy así? Al parecer alguien cayó encima de mí porque estaba tan ebrio que ni se podía mantener en pie…"_

Tan calientes…

 _"¡No fue mi culpa! Ese zorro me utilizó"_

 _"No culpes a Shippô, él se esforzó para hacer esa bebida medicinal. Quería ayudarte con tus heridas causadas por ese ogro…"_

 _"Sí, pero jamás dijo que era licor para demonios ¡Y me lo dio siendo humano! Lo mataré cuando regrese de su estúpido entrenamiento."_

 _"Inuyasha, siéntate"._

Los soltó con un grito de dolor. Los fragmentos se volvieron a esparcir por el suelo…Miró su mano, estaba roja pero sin ninguna quemadura de por medio. Las voces se callaron y la sensación de vacío gobernó su corazón en ese instante. Recogió otra vez los fragmentos, estaban fríos, caminó un rato, los alzó pero ninguna voz se escuchó…

―¡Sôta! ¿Estás bien?―El muchacho alzó su rostro, los ojos de su madre estaban llenos de terror―. ¿Te lastimaste? No escuché ningún ruido y me preocupé…

―Estoy bien, la madera está frágil.

―Iré por una escalera.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su madre, Sôta bajó la vista y miró los pequeños fragmentos.

―Eso fue un milagro, ¿verdad?―musitó con tristeza. Apretó los fragmentos y con resignación los guardó en su bolsillo.―. Si lo fue o no…Solo gracias…Gracias por mostrarme la felicidad de mi hermana.

Desgraciadamente esa fue la única vez que escuchó la voz de su hermana a través del pozo. A pesar de haber pegado los fragmentos, de hacer rituales, de quedarse por horas adentro del pozo jamás volvió a escuchar una conversación o algo por el estilo. Tampoco se lo contó a su madre, no quería ilusionarla…

Pero a pesar de todo, él estaba feliz y siempre llevaba en su memoria esa conversación trivial de su hermana con su conyugue. Era feliz al saber que ella estaba gozando de su vida de sacerdotisa y de esposa…Y él, bueno, el seguiría esforzándose para alcanzar sus sueños.

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

 _Te quiero, hermanita._

* * *

 **Ti** ene tiempo que no había subido algún capítulo, pero he tenido tantas cosas: tesis, trabajos, prácticas docentes...La verdad tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, pero quise tomarme un tiempo para escribir algo y aquí está. Además, este trabajo está hecho con amor para: **Mrs. Bipolar.**

Precios,a estoy feliz que inicies tus sueños, ojalá no te rindas, aveces es difícil pero creo que podemos lograr nuestras metas. Te quiero mucho, espero que te guste. Te mando mucho amor 3

¿Algún review?

Firee fuera :)


	10. La bestia es querida por todos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Sol de primavera

X

 _La bestia es querida por todos_

* * *

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y olfateó el aire. Apretó la espada que estaba en su pecho pero se tranquilizó al identificar el olor a humano y a incienso, las personas que se acercaban a la aldea eran sacerdotes, nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?―Miroku despertó en ese instante, sobresaltado, pasó una mano por su rostro despejando todo rastro de sueño y sacudió la cabeza. Algunos hombres se despertaron también―. ¿Son ellos?―Inuyasha negó, pudo percibir el suspiro de alivio de su mejor amigo.

Realmente estos días habían sido duros, hace algunas semanas surgió una guerra civil no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Algunas aldeas vecinas habían sufrido saqueos de soldados desertores y mercenarios. Después del incidente que pasó Kagome y Sango hace dos años, los hombres de la aldea tomaron medidas: mujeres y niños debían irse a la aldea de Jinenji. Claro, las esposas de los dos hombres más importantes de la aldea se resistieron, pero después de una fuerte discusión terminaron por aceptar… No podían darse el lujo de ser infantiles, no cuando la aldea contaba con ellos. Las mujeres necesitaban la fortaleza de Sango y los niños el optimismo de Kagome. Además, Inuyasha y Miroku no podrían soportar ver a sus mujeres heridas de nuevo, sus almas se quebrarían si volviesen a escuchar los delirios de ambas a causa de la pérdida de sangre, y las cicatrices que Kagome aún conserva en su espalda es un castigo para Inuyasha, un recuerdo de su descuido.

―Son sacerdotes―musitó, alzando la cabeza para olfatear mejor.

―Son siete―La voz de Shippô se escuchó cerca, posiblemente utilizaba su magia para ocultarse afuera de la cabaña―. Tres de ellos están armados, pero no son armas comunes…Son armas espirituales…Como el báculo de Miroku.―Inuyasha asintió, en su interior hubo un salto de orgullo al notar la voz calmada del zorrito. No había miedo, ni siquiera odio, solo estaba atento, sigiloso…Ya no era un niño, dejó de serlo cuando mató a los mercenarios que atacaban la aldea hace dos años.―. Creo que…―No terminó la frase, salió volando por los aires con una fuerza descomunal. Inuyasha y Miroku salieron de la cabaña, seguido de los hombres de la aldea; la bestia ya tenía su espada desenvainada y gruñía, vio a lo lejos al pobre zorro que se incorporaba y apagaba con dos dedos un mechón de cabello que se incendiaba por la descarga espiritual.

―¿Qué mierda quieren?―grito la bestia. Miroku negó con la cabeza al escuchar al jefe de la aldea. No le gustaba para nada el aura de estos sacerdotes, si bien las intenciones eran buenas había un rastro de desprecio hacia las criaturas sobre naturales como Shippô e Inuyasha.

―¿En qué podemos ayudarles, sus excelencias?―Miroku se incorporó e hizo una reverencia de respeto. Los sacerdotes respondieron de la misma forma―. Como verá somos un pueblo que está en alerta debido a los combates cercanos.

―No encontramos presencia de niños ni de mujeres y decidimos investigar―habló el sacerdote en jefe, un hombre anciano con un sombrero de paja y pies descalzos. Miroku no pasó de inadvertido el santo rosario que traía en su mano izquierda y el gran medallón escondido en su túnica.―. No queremos problemas…Sin embargo…―Sus ojos entrecerrados que mostraban cierta amabilidad se abrieron, había desconfianza y cierto desprecio en ellos―. Me sorprende que usted, monje, esté más preocupado por las presencias humanas que las _demoníacas.―_ Inuyasha gruñó, realmente no deseaba comportarse como el hombre civilizado que era. Podía soportar el desdén y el desprecio hacia a él, pero realmente estaba cabreado…Miró a lo lejos a Shippô, estaba ileso, solo tenía uno que otro raspón en la cara. Volvió a fijar su vista en aquellos ojos llenos de un inexplicable odio.

―El señor inuyasha y el joven Shippô no son criaturas peligrosas―Se atrevió decir un anciano. Caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Miroku. Inuyasha no apartó la mirada de aquellos hombres solo hubo un leve movimiento en su oreja derecha. ―. Ellos nos protegen y proveen alimento.

―¿Inuyasha, eh?―La cabecilla de los sacerdotes no cambió su mirada, inclusive se dio el lujo de utilizar un tono sarcástico…Miroku respiró hondo. Las auras de esos hombres eran ya algo alarmante y su amigo…Bueno, agradecía que aún se estuviese conteniendo.―. Así que este es la aldea que está custodiada por un híbrido, ¿Cómo puede permitir eso, _monje_?―Los aldeanos se miraron entre si cuando escucharon el timbre de voz de aquel anciano. Miroku suspiró y relajó su postura, estaba cansado y realmente quería evitar problemas, pero viendo la situación…

―Si quiere alimento podemos dárselo, inclusive, tenemos algunas medicinas; pueden tomar lo que quieran y sigan su camino, sus excelencias.―Con sumo cuidado su mano derecha viajó hasta la empuñadura de la espada de su amigo y levemente la bajó. Inuyasha puso resistencia, Miroku suspiró y ofreció una caricia con su pulgar.

 _Vamos amigo, ya no somos unos niñatos para dejarnos llevar por los impulsos…_

Inuyasha se incorporó y de un solo movimiento envainó su fiel espada. La mirada que ofrecía no era nada amistosa, sin embargo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dos minutos después, dos aldeanos jóvenes traían un costal de arroz con unos paquetes de hierbas.

―¿Crees que vamos a aceptar estos alimentos traídos por los demonios?―Se burló uno de los sacerdotes, al parecer era aún aprendiz, su arrogancia salía por cada poro de su ser.―. ¿De un engendro como tú, híbrido?―Shippô frunció el ceño, quiso hablar pero antes de decir algo Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada.

―Si no lo quieren tomar, entonces, largo de aquí.―Inuyasha estaba molesto, claro, pero no por los comportamientos hostiles hacia a él, sino hacia el pueblo.―. Primero llegan aquí y lastiman a Shippô, insultan a Miroku y desprecian la comida que mi gente les ofrece.

―¿Acaso has hechizado al monje, tu bestia infernal?―acusó un sacerdote, señalándolo con el dedo.

―¿No te das cuenta, Matsumoto? Esa mitad bestia llamó "mi gente". Al parecer manipula a todos con sus palabras.

―¿No es el demonio que violó a una sacerdotisa?―Miroku y Shippô miraron rápido a la bestia. Inuyasha comenzó a flexionar sus nudillos. Hasta ahora, nadie se había atrevido a juzgar la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha, era un tabú hacerlo…―.Se dicen que actúan como un matrimonio…Es peor de lo que pensé.

―Si eso es correcto…―La voz del sacerdote supremo fue suave, muy suave para ser amable.―. Debe ser exterminado.―Esta vez sacó de su manto un sagrado medallón. Miroku sintió un escalofrío al sentir la fuerza espiritual que emanaba tal artefacto, se puso en guardia.

―Aléjate Miroku.―La advertencia de Inuyasha no era agradable. El monje se rehusó, podía sentir el aura de Inuyasha. Suspiró y tomó con más fuerza el báculo.

―No queremos pelear con usted, monje.―Otro sacerdote alistó su fiel pergamino, las escrituras sagradas comenzaron a brillar―. Sería más fácil si no pone resistencia. El monje tensó la mandíbula, ¿Cómo podría evitar este combate?

Para sorpresa del monje, los aldeanos avanzaron hasta ponerse adelante del medio demonio. Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido, cada anciano, adulto y joven llevaba consigo un arma. Los sacerdotes se quedaron pasmados, todo el pueblo completo les hacía frente.

―Ustedes no lastimarán al señor Inuyasha.―Uno de los jóvenes avanzó un poco. Mostró el azadón y lo apretó con fuerza―. Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros. No vamos a permitir que lo lastimen.

―Tiene razón el joven Kenji―Un anciano acarició con su dedo la empuñadura de su katana―. Hemos soportado ya sus insolencias, pero si vuelve a insultar al señor Inuyasha o la señora Kagome…―Esta vez avanzó hasta llegar a la altura del sacerdote mayor y desenvaino la katana, la punta rozaba la nariz del anciano―… ya no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados.

La multitud avanzó un poco más, cubriendo por completo a Inuyasha y a Miroku. Prácticamente se habían convertido en un escudo humano. El monje atónito, solo pudo apreciar el leve temblor de manos que padecía su fiel amigo.

―¡Gran sacerdote!―El estudiante miró a su maestro en busca de auxilio. A su corta edad era la primera vez que veía algo así, ¿un pueblo completo protegiendo a un demonio? Imposible. Podían enfrentarse a ellos…No, eso sería estúpido.

―Ya veo.―El sacerdote bufó con ironía.―. No podemos salvar a alguien quien no quiere ser salvado.―El anciano hizo una reverencia y dio la espalda a la gran multitud.―. Debemos seguir con nuestro camino, dejen a aquellos que quieren seguir los pasos de ese demonio.―Los demás sacerdotes miraron con recelo a la aldea y en silencio comenzaron alejarse.

Una vez que se perdieron en el horizonte, el pueblo respiró en paz.

―¡Feh! ¿Son idiotas?―Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. Los jóvenes sonrieron entre sí y volvieron a meter el saco de arroz en la cabaña. Los adultos negaron con la cabeza y los ancianos rieron un poco.―. Eso fue imprudente…―Una mano callosa tocó su hombro. A su derecha estaba el anciano que había desafiado al sacerdote mayor. El viejo sonrió, a pesar de su falta de dientes Inuyasha no pudo desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado.

―Nosotros también lo queremos, señor Inuyasha.

* * *

 **S** oy una mala persona. En serio, pero realmente mi cabeza tenía un bloqueo para este fic. Ahora, no quería hacer una secuela sobre el capítulo de Kagome y Sango, si leen con atención desde el capitulo pasado se hace mención que había ya transcurrido dos años de ese incidente. Las chicas se recuperaron, puede que Kagome se haya vuelto un poco desconfiada pero no completamente y, bueno, como dato extra. Inuyasha ya no duerme en las noches de luna nueva. :)

En fin, este capítulo va para ustedes, lectores míos. Ojalá lo disfruten 3

Firee fuera


End file.
